


Good things come in threes

by Ursus_minor



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Adam Thomas and Loki are living together, Adam is sweet, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, I mean it is hard not to, Loki a god, Loki is an ass, Love Quadruple actually, Love Triangle, Reader falls for all of them - one by one, Smut, Tension, This is an AU, This is written in Third and Second Person POV, Thomas a ghost, Vampire Bite, adam is a vampire, fluffy fluff, loki is kinky, potential threesome, reader stumbles into their life by accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursus_minor/pseuds/Ursus_minor
Summary: You won a scholarship at the NYU, so you packed your bags and boarded that plane to New York, thinking that your life would finally take a turn for the better.But disaster seems to follow you like a faithful dog, when on your ride from JFK into Manhattan, the taxi driver threatens you with a gun, kicks you out on a lonely street in Brooklyn and takes off with all your belongings.You had been bracing yourself for life to come up with new insanities and disasters, but this was the straw that broke the camel's back.You slump down on the curb and cry. And then, out of nowhere, a dark-haired stranger appears to come to your rescue.This is for bearmara :)   - inspired by her.





	1. Streak of luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearmara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmara/gifts).



_In the depth of winter_  
_In the dark of night_  
_There was only one house,_  
_Only one light._

_~Alan Jackson, Three_

 

“Adam, what do you think you're doing?” Thomas spoke in a hushed voice. They were standing in their large living room, Adam had his hands in his pockets, wearing sunglasses although it was the middle of the night.

“You complained about feeling trapped in here and that you wouldn't mind seeing a human being once in a while. So - here is one.”

Adam replied in the same hushed tone and without the hint of a grin painting his pale features, adjusting his sunglasses as he looked at Thomas, whose eyes widened.

“I was _joking_ , Adam. _Joking_.”

Adam shrugged.

“She needs a place to stay." The dark musician leaned closer to Thomas "And she smells delicious. Her blood is not poisoned like that of most zombies.' She smells incredibly sweet.”

Thomas placed his hand on his forehead.

“Adam - You - we can't keep her here.”

“Loki could always wipe her memory if things go wrong, couldn't he?”

Thomas glanced over at the girl who was presently running her fingers over the backs of the books on the massive bookshelves in their lounge. He stretched out his hand and made a gesture towards her.

“You better not touch that.”

She quickly pulled her hand back.

“I'm sorry.”

Then her eyes met his and he stared at her for a moment. She clearly had been crying, and Thomas' heart clenched a little at the sight of her slighlty swollen, but otherwise beautiful, clear eyes.

“So, you are Adam's brother?” she asked shyly. “You really do look alike, you know.”

Thomas cleared his throat.

“His name is Thomas, even though he seems to have lost his ability to speak.”

You looked at the pair who stood at the other end of the room and had been whispering to each other for a while now.

Considering the dire situation you were in, you should worry about many things but certainly not about which one of them looked more handsome.

But you just couldn't decide. 

Here you were. In an old house somewhere in Brooklyn (you guessed), together with two strangers who were both exceptionally good-looking.

Adam was – well, he looked sexy and sweet with his grungy long hair, the tight leather pants and checked cotton shirt. You had been smitten with the gentleness in his voice right from the moment he had crouched down next to you and asked why you were crying.

And now here was Thomas, who was dressed in a blue button up shirt and black jeans, neatly trimmed wavy raven-black hair that curled slightly, and then there were those eyes.

Both of them had those blue eyes. _Soft_ blue eyes.

The situation was surreal.

You glanced at Adam, wondering if he was looking at you, as you could not see his eyes through his dark glasses - you had the feeling that Thomas wasn't happy with Adam for bringing you around.

“Uhm, if it's a problem for me to stay here, I'll just find a room somewhere. I don't want to be an inconvenience.”

“And how are you planning to pay for that?” Adam asked, pushing his sunglasses (how was he even able to see anything with them at night?) up onto his head.

You dropped your gaze to the floor.

_Right. You had no cash, no credit card – not even a passport._

You bit your lip and glanced back up at them.

“She was mobbed.” Adam explained to Thomas. “The cab driver, can you imagine? Kicked her out of the car and took off with her belongings. It's like there are no more gentleman on this cursed planet. Just gutless zombies.”

Thomas looked positively shocked now.

"I guess, I was still lucky. It could have been much worse, especially if Adam hadn't found me.”

_God, you didn't want to think about it._

“I couldn't just leave her there all by herself so late at night, could I?”

Thomas sighed and rubbed his forehead, looking from you to Adam.

“I'm sorry to hear that. You - you must have been frightened.”

You nodded.

_Well, you were kind of used to life throwing shit on you, really. But this had been the tip of the ice berg. After winning that scholarship you had thought that things would brighten up. You should have known._

“Adam was very kind. He bought me a hot chocolate and we talked a little, and when he said that he had a place to stay for me tonight, I kind of just came along."

You realised how naive your words sounded as soon as they had left your mouth.

"You are very trusting, aren't you?" Thomas stated, confirming your own thoughts.

Then he nodded.

“Fine. Adam can show you to the guest room, but you need to sort things out tomorrow. Go and see the police and things, because you will not be able to stay here for long, do you understand?”

You nodded.

“What about your other brother? Will he be ok with me staying here?”

“Loki? Yeah, he'll be fine.” Adam shrugged, moving past Thomas and towards you.

You noticed Thomas raising an eyebrow and cast him a look that seemed to say – _really_?

“Come, Y/N. I'll show you your room.”

You followed him upstairs and down a narrow hallway to the door at the end of the hall which opened into a small but cosy room with a single bed, a wardrobe and desk by the window. You stepped inside and glanced around.

Then you heard the door close behind you.

When you turned, Adam was leaning against it, watching you. There was something in his eyes. Something hungry, while at the same time his gaze was laced with sadness.

Maybe you really had been too naive in trusting him.

When you thought about it now, it must have been the shock of the whole situation that had made you agree to go home with a stranger. 

He had been so kind when he found you. Sat down next to you on the curb and asked you why you were crying and if you were lost. His voice had been low and soft, as if speaking to a small child.

But right now, being trapped in a room with him you were suddenly unsure of his intentions.

“A-Adam?”

“Hm?” He purred and pushed off the door to take a step towards you, but halted when you took a step back.

He shook his head. “Don't be afraid of me, girl.”

You couldn't help it, somehow you felt like a deer in the headlights.

He moved slowly and came to a halt in front of you, bringing his hand up to sweep a strand of hair back over your shoulder, before his fingers settled on your throat, his thumb lazily stroking your skin.

_Ok, shouldn't you be freaking out by now?_

To your utter shock and amazement, his closeness sent a pleasant trickle of warmth through your body that settled between your legs.

“I did not mean to scare you.” He breathed in that husky voice and you gazed up into his eyes. Open, clear and deep. As if they held the entire universe within them. 

You just couldn't understand why his voice soothed you. Why his presence drew you in, when it should have alarmed you to be touched like this by a stranger.

Your lips parted, albeit not to scream for help.

And his eyes grew soft.

“I really don't mean to scare you. Come here.”

His arms enclosed you in a gentle embrace and after a moment you relaxed into it, but when he leaned in to nuzzle the side of your face and you stiffened.

“Shh.” He soothed you.

He hummed, his hands moving to your waist as he laid his cheek against yours and started swaying gently as if dancing.

“The thing you said, when I bought you a hot chocolate at the diner ...”

“What – what thing?”

“About how it was so unlikely that we met, but you felt it was meant to be.”

“You mean, what I said about quantum entanglement?”

“Hmm.” He hummed against your skin and it made you shiver.

“What about it?”

“Did you mean that?”

“I mean, what I meant to say was -" You stuttered a little trying to find the right words. His closeness was starting to be rather distracting. "I mean, I was very, very lucky that you came along. It felt as though we were connected in that moment, that we were guided to be in the same place at the same time. It's silly and I can't explain it, but somehow it reminded me of quantum entanglement. But it's not really quite like that. Quantum entanglement, I mean.”

He just held you, saying nothing for a while.

"When you separate an entwined particle, and you move both parts away from the other, if you alter or affect one, the other will be identically altered or affected."

He hummed against your hair as he moved slightly and you heard him inhale deeply.

“Are you aware that you - smell delicious?” He whispered, deep velvet caressing your ears.

Your rational mind told you that you should be scared. You should be telling him to back off and you should run.

Instead you melted into his embrace.

“I haven't held a woman in a while and there is something about you that soothes me.”

You swallowed.

“Are you – are you going to hurt me?” Your voice was shaky.

“Only if you ask me to, baby.”

_Woah, what kind of answer was that?_

One of his hands moved to the back of your neck, fingers stroking the skin before they threaded into your hair.

His breath fluttered as he inhaled deeply, fingers tightening for a moment before he let you go.

“You're safe here, darling, this much I promise.”

 

 


	2. Bad moon rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... mischief is on the horizon...

_I walked down the path,_  
_I knocked on the door._  
_I do not think_  
_I’d been there before._

_~Alan Jackson, Three_

 

You came out of the shower, a fluffy towel wrapped around you and your hair still dripping, when you heard agitated voices from downstairs.

“He did _WHAT_?” Somebody growled in a deep voice with a dangerous undertone.

“She was mobbed and has no money or a place to go. She'll sort things out tomorrow.” You recognised Thomas' voice.

“He brought a mortal here? What the hell is he thinking?”

A _what_?

You blinked.

Before you could even start to wonder, an angry yell came from downstairs.

“Adam? _Adamgoddammit!_ Come down here!”

_Shoot, the guy sounded positively pissed._

Their brother, you guessed.

 _Lucky? Or was it Lackey? Uh, no, it was_ Loki _. Right._

You took a step back, relieved that named brother was currently venting his blazing wrath a floor below the one you were standing on, and you were about to retreat to your room, when you heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. You could tell by the rhythm and pace that whoever it was, was taking two steps at a time.

_Shit._

_Holymotherofgod, please just make me vanish._

_Right. Now._

Much to your dismay, instead of vanishing, you stood frozen on the spot, watching like a terrified rabbit as Adam's angry brother appeared on top of the stairs. You clutched the towel tighter. The rather menacing looking version of Adam stopped dead in his tracks on the landing, eyes sparkling with fury as his gaze was trained on --

_“YOU!”_

A slender finger stretched out like an arrow aiming at the target.

And you knew that you were in for it. Your numbers were up.

_Could life never deal you anything without challenges?_

_How about something smooth for a change?_

_Something soft and fluffy._

_Well, Adam's brother looked anything but soft and fluffy._

You'd already been stripped of everything tonight - quite literally so - and here you were, dealing with a furiously handsome and terrifyingly fearsome man, who glared at you as though you had just insulted his mother in the worst ways possible. 

Nothing could have prepared you for the subtle or rather psychic force of his anger, that hit you as he stormed towards you.

You took another step back and hit the wall behind you, hissing as you bumped your head. 

 _Always so graceful,_ you thought sarcastically.

Loki crowed you like prey and you closed your eyes and held your breath, preparing to be yelled at.

Nothing happened.

Your heart was beating furiously. You bit your lip. Squeezing your eyes shut.

Still, nothing happened.

You carefully opened one of your eyes.

_Ugh. There he was._

He was utterly intimidating. And his face only a few inches from yours.

You instinctively tried to take another step back and bumped into the wall again. Loki towered over you a sneer spreading on his face.

_Oh, there was no mistaking him for Adam's brother with his midnight black hair and icy blue eyes._

However, Loki's eyes held no softness.

You swallowed.

If Adam emanated gentleness, the man in front of you exuded power.

_And maybe a little bit of insanity._

You made a mental note not to ever tell him that to his face - as handsome as it was. 

You were vaguely aware of Thomas calling Loki's name from downstairs, but he did not respond, instead, his eyes were boring into you. You bravely held his gaze.

You may be scared, but you wouldn't cower.

And then, the wall behind you gave way and you fell backwards. Well, you would have fallen, had it not been for a pair of strong arms that caught you and put you back on your feet, before a cold chest pressed against your back.

_Adam._

You let out a relieved breath. You must have been standing in front of the door to his room.

One of Adam's arms snaked around your shoulders from behind, cradling you to him in a protective way, while you desperately attempted to keep the towel from slipping.

_Why did your life always have to be a disaster?_

"You're scaring her, Loki.” You could feel Adam's calm voice vibrating against your back. 

 _Hmm._ That _did feel good._

“That was the plan.” You heard Loki retort.

_What?! What the hell, Menace?_

You glanced up at Adam's spiteful brother, feeling a lot braver now that Adam had your back.

He had _wanted_ to scare you?

_How could anyone with such a handsome face be such an asshole?_

As if he could read your thoughts, Loki's eyes flicked downwards to meet yours and a shiver ran down your back. He _was_ intimidating. But there was also something else --

A devious smile appeared on his lips.

“She shouldn't be here. You know that well enough, Adam.”

“She needs a place to stay for a couple of nights.”

“And guess what? I. Do. Not. Care.” Loki spat.

_Ouch. That was mean._

_He looked like Adam and Thomas, but evidently hadn't inherited any of their kindness._

“We will _keep_ her.” Adam stated firmly from behind you, his grip on you tightening a little.

“WE will _NOT_.”

_Ok, this sounded oddly as though they were discussing a pet. As though Adam had brought home a stray cat and now daddy was pissed, because he did not want him to keep it._

Adam did sound rather sour now as well, you noticed.

_And you were caught right in the middle of this. Great!_

“I will try and be gone by the day after tomorrow.” You broke the tension.

Loki's eyes snapped to yours and you tried your best to look casual and unaffected.

“You better be, little girl, or I will see to it personally.”

_Little girl?!_

You were about to open your mouth and say something you would probably regret later, but Loki's voice was cold as ice, perfectly matching the glacier blue of his eyes.

You swallowed. Your tongue.

The dark menace turned around and was about to disappear downstairs, when Adam called him back. There was a deadly fire in Loki's eyes when he turned to face Adam again.

“She will need help, Loki. She hasn't got any money and she will need someone to join her at the police station. Thomas and I will be _working, so_  can't go with her.”

“I am _NOT_ a babysitter.”

“Loki, she's not from New York. The cab driver threatened her with a gun, abandoned on the street and went off with all her belongings.” Adam continued, ignoring Loki's obvious look of incredulity.

"Are attempting to appeal to my _humanity_? You probably thought it compassionate to bring the stray kitten home?”

You felt Adam inhale and then sigh, but ignore Loki again when he spoke.

“She will also need some clothes and food.”

“Do you not think that you are pushing this a tad too far, leech?"

You felt Adam's body stiffen, the fingers of his free hand digging into your hip as if he needed something to hold on to.

_Why was his brother so mean? Calling him a leech? Really?_

"Don't you think that you might be spoiling your _pet_?” Loki taunted.

_That man!_

You felt the fire of defiance flare up but Adam tightened his grip on you as if he could feel what was going on inside you, so you bit your tongue.

“If you don't want to go with her, you could always use ...” Adam broke off and you looked at Loki, whose facial expression changed for the fraction of a moment.

“I am _not_ going to use my abilities to spoil your lost kitten, Adam.” Loki growled.

_That was it! What an ass!!_

His eyes shifted to you. The smirk was back. He was enjoying the way he made you feel. 

Namely _furious_.

No, he wasn't enjoying it. He found it amusing.

Which was even worse.

You tried to move, but Adam held you back and whispered your name.

Loki smiled as you relented.

"Hm. Trained her well already. I wonder if you could domesticate her."

You tried to shoot him your most furious glare. Loki smile widened.

“I neither share Adam's compassion nor his love for stray kittens, so I advise you to be ready tomorrow at 8am sharp, girl. I will take you to the police station and give you some money to go shopping. You will fix your problems and be gone by the day after tomorrow. And I hope that you have insurance, like any normal person on this god forbidden planet would have, so that you can pay back every single cent I spend on you. Are we clear?”

You glared, biting your tongue.

"Answer me, kitten."

_Damn you, arrogant ass!_

You took a very deep breath.

"Yes, of course I will pay you back."  

 _Your lordship._ You thought sarcastically.

He nodded before he turned back to Adam.

“She will be gone. The day after tomorrow.” Loki ordered. 

_Arrogant, obnoxious, unbearable, insufferable, vexatious man._

Loki's eyes snapped back to yours shooting you a look that was a mixture of surprise and amusement. Then he turned and descended the stairs with the grace of a god descending from heaven.

You were left dumbfounded by the encounter.

_What. An. Ass._

The whole encounter had left you dizzy with anger. Only when Adam pulled you backwards into his room, you returned to the awareness that you were still only dressed in a towel and were presently pressed against Adam's bare chest. A very lean bare chest.

He slowly let go of you and you turned around to face him.

Which wasn't a good idea.

You were about an inch away from his chest, his scent filling your nose. You closed your eyes.

_God, he smelled good._

When you opened your eyes Adam studied them, his slightly knotted black hair falling into his face as he leaned down a little before he turned away. You watched as he walked over to set of drawers, pulled out a pair of shorts and a cotton shirt, before he came back to stand in front of you.

Embarrassingly, all you could do was stare.

Unblemished, pale skin stretched over slender arms with lean, but defined muscle. Your eyes roamed over his chest and down his stomach. Everything seemed pretty much flawless about him.

And those leather pants sat _way_ to low on his hips.

_Damn it._

You closed your eyes briefly before you brought your focus back to his face. Those blue eyes seemed to darken as he held out his clothes to you. When you took them, the tiniest of a smile appeared on his lips.

“Uh – thank you. For everything, Adam.” Why you were feeling the heat rise to your cheeks in this moment, you couldn't fathom.

You barely caught the nod as he dipped his head, never loosing your gaze.

“I - I better go and get some sleep.”

You stood up on your tip toes and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He didn't react, just kept watching you curiously as you pulled away.

“Sweet dreams.” He said before you left to finally retreat to your room, change into Adam's clothes and slip into bed.

_Right, this was quite likely the craziest thing that had happened so far in your life._

_You had been scared to death by an armed cab driver, mugged by the latter, abandoned in the middle of nowhere in a foreign city and found by a beautiful dark angel._

_And now you were stuck with the triumvirate of Brooklyn which was evidently ruled by a power-hungry and slightly insane, raven-haired version of Julius Caesar - albeit with a sexy British accent._

_All three of them had it._

_And that purry voice. Even Loki, being an ass and all, sounded good._

_You smiled._

_It was good that you found at least one good thing about him. You needed to find something nice, if you wanted to keep yourself from scratching his beautiful face._

"That would be a shame, it really is a beautiful face." You whispered and rolled onto your side.

You felt a chill creep into your body and pulled your hat over your still wet hair, before you sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... bad Loki is so good :)


	3. The luck of the draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending your day with Loki ... and starting to find him a lot more attractive than fearsome...
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and Synna - there's a little surprise for you in this chapter!!

There was a knock on your door.

“Y/N?”

You groaned. You recognised the voice, but couldn't quite place it.

“Y/N, it's Adam, you need to get up.”

You didn't want to. You hadn't slept enough. You –-

_Adam._

You shot upright in your bed, the events of the last night rushing back to you. You were in a house in Brooklyn with no money and nowhere to go and you had been mugged and Adam had taken you home and now you had to go to the police with his nasty brother and ...

_Well, that was the compressed version._

“Thanks, Adam! Am awake.” Frankly, you sounded much more asleep than awake.

“I put a t-shirt by your door. It's too small for me, so it should fit you.”

“Thank you.”

It was still dark outside, but the streetlights were bright enough to illumine your room.

Your room - ha, not exactly.

With a groan you rolled over and came to your knees, pressing the palms of your hands together, you closed your eyes to focus and say a quick prayer of thanks to whoever was out there watching over you.

Because you knew there was.

 _Someone_.

You'd gotten into the habit of doing this when you were a child.

Your mother had taught you that whenever things were going well in life, you should give thanks to your guardian angel. Your mum believed in angels. And gods. And all sorts of things.

Your guardian angel, you discovered fairly soon, seemed to be distracted with more important things than watching over you though, because there was very little in your life that was going right. By the time you were seven you seemed to be heading from one disaster to the next, your life a whirlwind of chaos, which left very few moments to be grateful for.

One night you lay in bed and cried.

You asked god why you were cursed. Why your guardian was too busy looking after others so that he had no time left to look after you. Why your life was filled with chaos and disaster rather than peace and harmony.

And as you lay there, silently weeping in the darkness, you felt a warm embrace.

Life's not going to be easy, it seemed to say, but don't you dare think I'm not here.

_I'm always here with you._

It had made you smile. And that night you decided to say _thank you_ every day to whoever this was who was watching over you. Guardian angel, god or whatever mischievous being it may be.

You put your feet on the cold floor and shivered, you hadn't noticed last night that the house was rather cool, as if the heating was on low.

A hot shower was exactly what you needed.

When you came downstairs, the house was empty.

Your eyes fell on a clock on the kitchen wall. 7.30am. Well, that gave you a little time to search the cupboards for something edible. Considering the fact that there were three guys in this house, that shouldn't be too hard.

To your surprise there wasn't much there.

Considering the fact that three _guys_ resided in this place, there was basically _no_ food in the house.

Maybe they lived on take aways?

Nevertheless, you discovered a few edibles and helped yourself to a bowl of cornflakes with milk, sliced a banana over it and added a handful of blueberries you found in the fridge. 

And there was maple syrup. 

Well, you couldn't complain, really.

“Sorry we don't have cat food in the house, kitten, but I can see that you at least found the milk.”

You flinched at the sound of Loki's voice, but shot him a dark glance which he answered with a raised eyebrow.

He didn't look as menacing in the morning, after a good nights sleep.

And standing a few feet away.

And not being in a rage.

“Such a dark look. You don't like being compared to a pet, do you? Better get used to it, because that is all that you are to Adam, trust me.”

“Are you always such an ass?” You asked and shoving a spoonful of cornflakes in your mouth. Your last meal had been the dinner on the flight and you were actually starving.

“Choose your words carefully, pet, I think you're clever enough not to bite the very hand that feeds you.”

_Damned man._

You scowled at him again.

Loki's hair was longer than Adam's and neatly slicked back. He wore a black dress shirt with a black silk tie and black slacks and was currently busy buttoning up the cuffs, when his eyes snapped up and met yours.

A devious grin spread on his face.

“Enjoying the view, darling?”

You quickly averted your eyes and focused on your food. You weren't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing you blush.

When you thought he wasn't paying attention, you stole a glance at him. Now that you weren't intimidated by his fury, you noticed that his eyes were different to Adam's and Thomas'. They seemed to have a faint green hue in them. Like glacier water or the colour of the Pacific Ocean.

You loved the Pacific.

How you missed walking along the seemingly endless sandy beaches of New Zealnd's East coast. Thinking of your life there filled you with beautiful memories. It had been a beautiful time, nevertheless laced with the usual chaos and disaster that seemed to follow you like a faithful dog, no matter where you went.

And yet, you couldn't complain, really.

Sure, your life was filled with drama and you always had to expect the unexpected, but you had a loving mother, one who moved heaven and earth to make you feel loved. And you had learned to adapt. Accept whatever life had to offer you.

“Stop day dreaming, kitten. We need to be on our way.”

Loki called you back from your excursion into other realms to the reality of the kitchen in Brooklyn, New York.

You finished off your cornflakes and put the dishes in the sink. By the time you wrapped up in your coat, Loki was already out the door. 

He had horribly long legs and was stalking down the road with such purpose in his stride, he looked rather glorious. You, however, had a hard time keeping up with him and for some reason Loki decided to _walk_  ten blocks, before he waved for a taxi. By the time you entered the car, you were panting.

“Are you alright?” He side-eyed you as if something was severely wrong with you.

“i just don't have legs that are two miles long. So, this was basically my morning work out. Don't expect me to thank you for it though.”

You thought you saw the flicker of a smile crossing over his face before he turned away to look out the window.

"You're rather unfit for your age, aren't you?"

You decided you weren't going to take the bait and offer him a smart reply. You had other things on your mind right now.

“Loki?”

“Hm?”

“Would I be able to use your phone to call my mum?”

“Do I look like your babysitter?”

“I just want to let her know that I'm alright.”

He huffed and pulled his phone from the inner pocket of his suit, slid his finger over the screen and brought up the dial pad before he handed it to you.

“Thank you. That's very kind of you. That - and coming to the police with me.”

He scoffed and shook his head.

“Keep it short.”

“Mum? Hi! How are you?”

“Yes, I got here fine. M-hm. Yes, all good."

"No, don't worry. Yes, I have to organise myself a room, but I'm staying at a hotel until I've got one."

"Well, I just arrived so I haven't seen much. Just wanted to call and let you know I'm fine, I'll talk to you again soon, when I'm a little more settled, ok?"

"Yes, I love you too. Luv you. Yup. Luv you lots. Talk soon.”

You handed the phone back to Loki.

“You did not care to tell her?”

“Tell her what? That within the first half an hour of being here I was threatened, mugged and lost everything I owned? And how would that make her feel?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at you.

“I wasn't hurt, and I can sort things out. And, for now, I even have a roof over my head, so why should I worry her?"

Then you offered him a smug smile. "Apart from that - I'm in such _lovely_  and _endearing_ company, there's nothing to worry about is there?”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“So, you do have a sense of humour.” You muttered under your breath.

Adam's brother was definitely growing on you.

“Of course I do, silly creature." The arrogant man huffed. "I am the God of Mischief.”

“A tad grumpy for a god, I'd say.”

“One of those common misconceptions about gods - that they always have to be in a balanced mood to be - _godly_."

_Ok, this guy definitely had a god complex._

You made another mental note not to mention _that_ to him out loud either.

"After I sorted out the police stuff, maybe I can get a Metro Card and go to enrol in the classes that start next week. I could book a room at the YMCA until I've found a shared apartment. But I need a credit card for that. My bank won't be sending me a new credit and ATM card unless I give them an address. And Adam said that you would lend me some cash, so that I can buy a phone and some clothes. Maybe I can sign something for you when we're at the police. I mean, so that you don't feel you're never going to see your money again."

Loki stared at you.

"Quite the demanding little pet, aren't you?" He shook his head. "There is no need to sign anything. Once you figure out who I am, you will not even  _wish_  to be indebted to me, believe me. There is a computer in my office at the house, you can use that to book your room."

_Once you figure out who I am?  What the hell did that mean?_

"Ok, great. Thank you." You whispered and decided not to ask him about whatever the hell he meant by that.

***

The wait at the police station was dreadful. Long and tedious. And Loki was relentlessly pacing up and down the corridor, until you finally couldn't take it anymore.

“Could you please stop this?”

He halted.

“Stop what?”

“Pacing like a caged animal.”

“Well, that is exactly what I feel like.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Maybe you should just leave. You could give me your address and contact number, and I'll find my way back to the house?”

He glared at you as if you had suddenly become the most irritating person in this universe. It was astounding how that guy could change his mood like other people changed their shirts - or hats.

“I will _not_ do that.” He hissed.

“Ok, ok. I just tried to make life easier for you.”

He glared at you for a moment longer, before he started pacing again.

You put your head in your hands.

“Ms Y/N? We are ready to take your details now.”

_Praise the Lord!_

“Are you coming?” You turned to Loki when you stood, which earned you another glare. “They might need a contact phone number or something."

Loki followed you without a word. 

As you walked past the work desks in the large room you and Loki entered as you followed the police officer, you curiously noticed that, everyones eyes were suddenly on you. Well, not exactly on you. Rather, on your tall, dark appendage. 

But before you could dwell on that, you were asked to sit down in front of one of the desks while Loki stalked over to the window, leaning against the window sill, crossing his arms over his chest while letting his gaze sweep around the room.

Even though his posture seemed casual, he held himself straight, chin high and looked cold and distanced. And somewhat - _regal_?

You shook your head at yourself.

_Regal? Where did that come from?_

The female officer opposite you gave you a pleasant smile as she read over the piece of paper that you had already filled in with your name and details on your stolen possessions.

"Name?" She asked again, although it was already written down right in front of her. 

You decided to be patient. She had to follow protocol, you guessed.

You told her your name and answered all the other question concerning your date of birth and so on.

"So, you were mugged?"

"Yes, by the cab driver."

"That was when?"

"Last night around 11.30pm."

"Where exactly?" 

"Somewhere in Brooklyn? I have no idea. He dumped me on the side of the road."

"Do you have the number of the taxi?"

"Uh --"

That moment, another officer stepped up to the desk handing the lady a stack of files. 

"Sorry to interrupt, Synna, but can you go through this for me? There's been a series of muggings at ..."

He glanced at the piece of paper on her desk before his eyes came up to meet yours.

"You were mugged by a taxi driver?"

You nodded.

"Could you give me a description of the man?"

"Uh - I guess so - kind of."

"Perfect, Miss --" He quickly glanced down at the paper again to read your name. " Miss Y/L/N. Would you kindly join me in my office?"

Well, since he asked so nicely. _And_ with an unmistakable British twang.

It almost seemed like you attracted all the Brits in this city.

The lady at the desk looked up at the newcomer and pointed at the files he was still holding.

"Do you still need me to go through this then, Jonathan?"

"Yes, that would be helpful, thanks, Synna."

"How rude of me", he said as he stretched out his hand towards you, offering you a sort of slightly embarrassed laugh - which was cute. "My name's Pine. Detective Jonathan Pine."

You rose and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Pine."

"Jonathan will do. My office is just over there." He pointed in the direction of a glass door that led into a small office. 

Just as you turned to follow him, you were rudely reminded of your dark companion, who grabbed your wrist to stop you.

"This girl is not going _anywhere_ until she is finished here."

Pine turned around. No reaction whatsoever displayed on his face as he regarded Loki. 

"Are you her guardian?" His eyes dropped to where Loki's hand lay around your wrist.

"Does she look like she needs a guardian?"

"No. But you surely behave in a rather possessive way, Mr ... ?"

" _Odinson_."

You watched as Pine narrowed his eyes at Loki. Then he nodded as if he suddenly understood something that you had quite obviously missed. 

"I see." He muttered, as he straightened up, locking eyes with Loki. "So, just to make this clear, _Mister Odinson_. I do not care if you believe yourself superior to us, but this young lady has the freedom to do whatever she wants, _unless_ you are her guardian and she is under age."

Loki was visibly seething and his grip on you tightened ever so slightly, while he and Pine were having a staring match.

"You may think you hold a certain status here, in this city", Pine added, evidently challenging Loki, "but as far as I know you are residing in New York on certain _conditions_."

Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Holy cow, please, stay calm, Loki._

You didn't feel like being in the middle of another one of his outbursts.

Before you knew what you were doing, you gently rested your free hand over the Loki's, that was wrapped around your wrist. You took a step backwards, moving in front of him and positioning yourself between the two man, with your back to Loki, while facing the police officer. You weren't sure if Loki understood the gesture as one of showing him support - neither did you know if he would appreciate it - but he instantly relaxed his grip. 

"It's ok, Mr Pine - Jonathan." You squeezed Loki's hand a little, surprised that he relented and let go of you. "Loki was kind enough to accompany me here despite of having a busy day ahead of him."

You knew it was a lie, as you really had no idea what Loki's day would look like. Pine seemed to know more about Loki than you did. Which should have worried you a little. Nevertheless you continued defending your dark companion.

"He's concerned about my safety - and impatient to get out of here, that is why he wants me to give my report so that everything is in order and we can leave."

You were surprised again, when Loki didn't argue.

For whatever reason, in this moment, as the two of you communicated without words, you seemed to understand each other perfectly.

And you were astounded about your reaction. How you so smoothly defended him in front of a police officer. This man, who had scared the wits out of you last night and was merely a stranger to you.

Pine's eyes searched yours.

"Has he forced you into saying this? Has he forced you into _anything_?"

_What kind of question was that?_

Loki tensed again.

"Do you really think me dull enough to drag her into a police department, of all places, if I had any dubious intentions towards her, Pine?"

Loki deadpanned, his voice smooth and seemingly calm.

The two men stared at each other for another moment.

"Probably not." Pine finally said. "Nevertheless, I will ask you to wait _outside_ my office while I take Miss Y/L/N's eyewitness report."

Loki nodded.

You tried not to get distracted by Loki pacing in front of Pine's office while the detective questioned you about the taxi, the driver and your belongings. Apparently you were providing crucial information that might help them solve a case of muggings that involved NYU students.

By the time you came out of his office, you were ready for a break. To your dismay, Pine then decided to have a word with Loki and the latter's demeanour was even darker when he emerged from the glass cubicle after ten minutes. 

Loki didn't spare you a glance and didn't say a word, as he strutted towards the exit, you following behind, trying to keep up.

You quietly followed Loki outside and down the street.

"What did he say to you?" You asked after you had covered a short distance.

"He was merely assuring your safety."

"I - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble or anything."

You sighed and rubbed your forehead.

_God, you really didn't want him to get in trouble. He had actually been rather kind - apart from being a complete ass of course._

When Loki searched your eyes his gaze held such intensity, it felt as though he could find the answer to the workings of the universe there in the depth of your them.

"Are you aware that you are far too trusting?"

"Most people call me naive."

"Honestly, I would call you foolish."

_Well, thanks, asshole._

He huffed.

"What did he mean when he said that you were residing here under certain conditions - and you hold a certain - status."

"Nothing that should worry you." 

"Why doesn't he trust you?"

Loki looked at you with those ocean-green eyes, as if weighing up what to say.

"Tell me, honestly, would you trust a man with a short temper who claims to ' _help_ ' a pretty damsel in distress? Especially by offering her money and a place to stay?"

_Ok, well, he did have a point._

You rubbed your forehead again. This was giving you a headache.

"Too trusting." You muttered.

"Foolish." He scoffed. "Naive, witless, and entirely delusional."

"Ok, that's enough. I get the point."

You walked in silence for a few paces.

"I feel like sitting down and having a nice cup of tea or something and I guess you want nothing more than to get the hell away from me. Why don't we go find an ATM, get some money out and then you can be on your way? And I drop into the Starbucks down on the corner."

"Now that we have your irritating new friend watching us, I won't let you out of my sight until you are safely delivered back to the house. Because, if anything happens to you, they will be sure to lay the blame on me."

"Uh - that's really not necessary. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

 _Considering your life always came up with new crazy ways of causing disaster and chaos - what_ was _the worst that could happen?_

Loki shot you a glare. 

"We're in New York, darling. And you are a gullible, naive ..."

You held up your hand and he fell silent.

"Fine. Can we pop into Starbucks then, before we do anything else?"

Loki pulled a face.

_Ok, maybe not. The god of dark gloom and assholes apparently wasn't fond of Starbucks._

You sighed. "Fine. Let's find an ATM then."

Loki suddenly halted. So did you. 

There was a look on his face you couldn't quite decipher. He squinted a little as he beheld you, one eyebrow raised slightly, and he pushed his hands into the pockets of his slacks. 

For a brief moment the cold facade gave way to a tentative almost gentle demeanour, before his gaze dropped to the floor and when it came up to meet yours his eyes were piercing you again.

"You defended me in there. What - what made you do that?"

_Uh._

"When?"

"In front of Pine. You were defending my behaviour, even went so far as to call me _kind_."

_Oh. That. "Kind enough to accompany me here."_

You glanced up at him. He had rather beautiful eyes. Intense. Enchanting in a way.

You shook your head.

You had no idea why you had defended him in there - or what this wordless communication was that had happened between the two of you. And apparently - neither had he.

The next words slipped out without thinking.

"No. Can't be. I would never call you _kind_ \- because you're anything _but_ that."

He looked shocked. You smirked when his eyes widened ever so slightly, before they narrowed.

_You liked him. God of assholes and all._

"So, the kitten likes to tease?"

"I'm not a kitten."

"Right, you're a lost little girl."

You clenched your teeth.

The moment of caring sympathy dissipated like a puff of smoke.

Loki chuckled.

"I like you." He said and started walking again. 

You rolled your eyes and caught up with him.

"Now, _that_ kind of scares me."

Another low chuckle. 

"So it _should, little girl_."

His voice dropped about an octave, turning almost into a low growl as the words rolled off his tongue.

It sent a shiver down your spine. An uncomfortably pleasant one. 

_God almighty!_

Loki laughed softly and you thought you heard him mutter something like _"not exactly, but close enough."_

"Uhm, Loki. Are we going to an ATM?"

"No, we are going to have a cup of tea."

"What? Where?"

He waved down a taxi and opened the door for you.

"Harney and Sons, Broom Street, Soho."

Loki said to the driver before he leaned back against the seat.

And so you went for tea with the dark, mysterious brother of Adam who had a god complex and terrible mood-swings, but was beginning to really grow on you. 

By the time Loki and you returned to the house it was almost three o'clock and you were exhausted.

But - you had a new cellphone, a laptop, and a rather extensive new wardrobe, which was not quite what you had expected.

You also had two new suitcases to fit all your stuff in.

Loki decided it was entertaining to offer his advice when it came to choosing outfits and you ended up buying about twice as much stuff than you originally wanted. The damned man had talked you into a whole lot of stylish outfits you'd probably never wear again.

_Never go shopping with a guy._

You couldn't deny that it had been fun though.

That was until he insisted you were in desperate need of "proper" underwear, which you were sure he did only to see the blood rush to your face.

He enjoyed the way you cringed at his suggestion, and the way you squirmed, when he pulled you into an Intimissimi shop in Soho, and started plucking lingerie off the walls to hold them up to you.

There was a diabolical glint in his eyes when he said things like -

"Hm. Not quite your colour darling." Or "Ooh, look at this. Rather revealing. Isn't this lovely?" Or "Entirely impractical, this would take way too long to take off. Even if I tore it off."

_Shoosh. Which part of hell had this guy been released from?_

The trouble was the purr in his voice as he said things. It elicited distinct responses in your body and his words painted very inappropriate images in your mind.

In the beginning, you couldn't keep your cheeks from burning, but after you noticed the two shop attendants lionising your dark companion, while casting you jealous glares, you recovered your composure a little. 

Might as well play along a little. Give them an excuse to be jealous.

When Loki stepped next to you, holding up dark green lace suspenders and suggestively raised his brow, you cut him off before he could open your mouth.

"Not exactly my colour, Loki. And you know they are incredibly uncomfortable." You pretended to be entirely unfazed, but you didn't miss the smirk on his face.

However, you weren't prepared for when he leaned in and whispered,

"I promise you would be distracted by so many _pleasant_ sensations that you would hardly notice the discomfort of wearing these, little girl."

You pressed your thighs together, cheeks flushing. 

_Jesus Christ._

Loki chuckled deviously.

"Stop it." You hissed. 

"Why, you like it, do you not?" He asked innocently.

"I don't." You glared.

"Liar." He sniggered. 

_Damned man._

 

When you arrived back at the house, Loki took you upstairs to his office to book your accommodation at the YMCA. After that you happily returned to your room, the jet lag finally getting the better of you, you collapsed on your bed and slept.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I admit I do have a Loki-lingerie-shopping kink! It's hot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that - especially those of you who just finished chapter 41 of the Devil...


	4. Wine and dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader cooks a meal for the triad. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your supportive comments :) and kudos!!

_Oh what a blossom_  
_Oh what a feel!_  
_They showed me a seat;_  
_I joined in their meal._

_Alan Jackson, The three_

 

"What are you doing?"

It was Thomas who sauntered into the kitchen, wearing a blue shirt and a waist coat with a high collar that made him look slightly misplaced in time.

"Cooking dinner?"

He came up and leaned over the pots. 

"For all of us?"

"Yes. To say thank you - for having me."

"It looks delicious." He stepped back and leaned against the kitchen counter. "By no means do I wish to offend you, but unfortunately I will have to pass, since I had supper already. Had I known I would certainly have made other arrangements. I will gladly join in at the table though."

Polite as he was, you had to admit, you were a little disappointed that Thomas was declining your meal. But when you turned to look at him, those watery blue eyes were regarding you with such kindness and curiosity that you just stood there for a moment, stirring the pot absent-mindedly as you were lost in his soft gaze. 

He smiled and averted his eyes in an almost shy, gentlemanly way. You pulled yourself out of your trance and turned back to the cooking. 

It was a simple vegetable lasagne with bechamel sauce and fresh parmesan, and you had chosen a nice red wine to go with it. Despite Loki's efforts to talk you out of cooking dinner, he had relented in the end - not without rolling his eyes at your stubbornness though - and had reluctantly followed you into the supermarket on the way home to buy the ingredients for the meal.

Thomas watched with fascination as you layered the different sauces and the pasta in a baking dish, looking like he'd never seen anyone make lasagne before.

"How was your day?" He suddenly asked. "Was Loki - bearable?"

You sighed. 

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been."

You glanced over at him and his eyes snapped up to meet your gaze, a small smile lingering on his lips.

"He is not always the perfect gentleman, I'm afraid."

"He scared the wits out of me last night."

Thomas averted his eyes.

"I apologise for his behaviour. He doesn't appreciate visitors." He pushed himself off the counter and moved towards the door. "I better leave you to work in peace."

"Thomas? Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly." 

"Those books out there in the lounge. Some of them are very old and - a lot of them are very scientific. Who of you is interested in Tesla ... and sacred geometry?"

"That would be Adam and I."

"Oh, wow."

He cocked his head slightly and took a step towards you, eyeing you curiously.

"You are - familiar with these things?"

"Just interested." You spooned the last of the béchamel over the top layer and added some shaved parmesan. "So, Adam and you are pretty smart, then?"

"We merely experiment, built a few things for the house. The generator we use here is a variation of Tesla's magnifying transmitter."

"You're generating your own power? You're off the grid?"

"Yes. We like to be independent."

"But a magnifier - for the size of this house, wouldn't that take up quite a bit of space?"

"Not necessarily. Merely a matter of constructing it with the right materials and tweaking it a little."

Evidently 'not just a pretty face' you decided. Both of them.

"I must admit I'm surprised that actually know what a magnifying transmitter is." Adam said.

You shrugged.

"I might not be smart enough to know how it works, but I've been interested in sustainable energy and the works of Tesla and Schauberger for a while."

"Not the common past time for a lady, if I may say so."

You chuckled. 

"Nobody has ever called me that."

He gave you a puzzled look.

"A _lady_."

Thomas smiled. 

"Well, maybe that's a good start then."

He offered in a velvet voice and you couldn't help but notice the small dimples that appeared in his cheeks when he smiled. 

"You make me curious." He said, closing the distance between you a little, but he still lingering a few feet away. "What else would you be interested in - apart from Tesla and Schauberger?"

"Just anything out of the ordinary, really. And _cooking_."

You smirked and put the lasagne in the oven before you turned to face him. 

"Why don't you tell me, what other useful inventions you have here?"

"Adam and I have a lab downstairs in the basement. His car runs on a Tesla turbine and he's currently trying to work out how to stabilise an artificial Taurus field."

_And here you thought Adam was merely a melancholic rock star._

""Considering everything's made up from frequencies and vibrations, music and science are probably not  _that_ far apart." You muttered, more thinking out loud.

"Adam's approach to music is a rather scientific one. He's attempting is to distill the essence, revert it to simple drones - not only of the essence of the music, but of those subtle sound waves, those vibrations the universe carries."

"Wow. That explains why he's into entanglement."

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

" _Quantum_ entangelment."

"Of course." Thomas smiled and quickly averted his eyes.

You laughed softly. 

"What kind of entanglement were you thinking of, Thomas?" You quipped and bit your tongue as soon as the words were out. 

_You're not that familiar with this guy. Not familiar enough to tease him like this._

Being around him all day, Loki's behaviour had apparently rubbed off on you.

You watched as a light blush spread on Thomas' pale cheeks.

_Oh my god. A man who actually blushed!_

"I'm really sorry, Thomas. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

That, of course, was a lie. You would do _anything_ to see him blush again.

To your relief, the eyes that met yours were filled with warmth.

"Your presence makes me anything but uncomfortable, my lady."

A pleasant shudder drizzled down your spine.

_Ok, your time to blush a little._

Thomas cleared his throat, still holding your gaze.

"Adam said that you came to New York to study, may I ask what you enrolled for?"

"I won a scholarship. For fine arts."

"You're an artist?"

"Would like to be. One of the many " _would_ _like_ to be's" in my life I guess. When I was little I wanted to be an astronaut, then a pilot, then a princess - do you notice the gradual descent of consciousness there?"

Thomas chuckled softly.

"At some stage, during primary, I wanted to be an archeologist and a nurse. At high school I was ready to become an expert in Indian mythology, master of metaphysical sciences, librarian, survival trainer, yoga teacher - and a witch. So, naturally, by the time I finished school I landed in a 9 to 5 office job." You rolled your eyes.

"The lack of creativity inspired you to become an artist?" Thomas concluded.

"In a way. B _efore_ I studied arts, I trained as a chef, because I love cooking - but - oh my god, the amount of cursing and swearing you hear in a kitchen makes you wonder if there is any good energy left in the food by the time it lands on the table. I mean, who is actually conscious about those things nowadays? Conscious about how we influence the world around us with our thoughts and feelings - and especially our words?"

Thomas chuckled again.

"You're a very peculiar woman." 

"I've had a very peculiar life, believe me."

His eyes watched you with that soft intensity that you had decided was typical for Thomas.  

Now that you had spent time with all three brothers, you started noticing their mannerisms. Another thing you started noticing was that each of them exuded a sensuality that undeniably affected you in all the right ways. 

Which confused you. You had never been attracted to more than one person at a time. On top of it, you'd only known them for what - twenty four hours? Not even.

Maybe it was good that you were moving to the YMCA tomorrow.

 

Thomas left to fetch his brothers for dinner while you set the table.

As you placed the plates and cutlery, you noticed that the curtains were still drawn. Now that you thought of it, the curtains were drawn in most of the house. When you had come back with Loki in the afternoon the house had been gloomy even though it was a bright day outside.

It was those heavy, velvet curtains. 

Another unusual thing that you hadn't wondered about before, was that the building looked much more spacious from the _inside_. It appeared rather frugal, when you looked at it from the street. 

Strange.

You shook your head. 

_Better get the lasagne out of the oven._

You gasped when you turned around and almost collided with a solid chest, covered in a black cotton shirt. You stumbled backwards with a squeak and Adam caught your arm to steady you.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" His low voice rumbled through his chest and you stared up at him with wide eyes, much like you had last night when he had come to your room. 

As he gently tugged you closer, you caught a whiff of him and took a deep breath. 

_Sweet Jesus. This man smelled so good, it left you slightly dizzy._

You shook your head in answer to his question, trying not to get too distracted by his presence.

"I just didn't hear you come up behind me."

"I wanted to offer my help." He looked down, his knotted black hair hanging in his face, blue eyes filled with melancholy. 

"Offer your help?" You asked, feeling rather silly the moment the words had left your mouth. 

_Good god, his presence really muddled with your brain._

"With setting the table." The back of his fingers ghosted over your cheek.

As he leaned in a little, you noticed him doing the same thing you had done a moment earlier - he caught your scent. You watched his eyes close in rapture as if he savoured a rare, delicate fragrance or a delectable taste.

You carefully placed your hand on his chest and Adam's eyes snapped open, the blue of his Irises reduced to a narrow ring around a sea of black.

Your knees felt weak. Your lips parted. And Adam's gaze shifted from your eyes to your lips.

"Lasagne." You stammered. "I need to get the lasagne out of the oven."

His eyes changed instantly back to the familiar blue. 

 

You rushed into the kitchen and propped yourself against the kitchen counter for a moment to regain your composure. 

_Lasagne??_

_Damn it, girl! Why'd you do that? Why? Why?_

Because you had panicked. 

All you wanted to do was melt into his arms, and yet, about a million alarm bells had gone off at once when you saw that look in his eyes.

It hadn't been human. It had been the look of a predator. 

_Don't be silly._

You straightened up and took a deep breath. 

When you turned, with the lasagne dish in his hand, Adam was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Is there anything you still need help with?" He asked innocently.

 

***

 The four of you had settled around the table and it felt oddly familiar to have dinner with three strangers. The past twenty four hours had been so intense, that those three weren't strangers anymore though. And they weren't the usual sort of guys you'd come across in your life. 

Even Loki, who could be such a complete and perfect asshole, had something underneath that you couldn't help but call - a gentleman. And it wasn't just their British accent. 

The triad felt a little bit like the three musketeers to you. In a way, they were your knights in shining armor. 

"Would you like some more wine?" You asked Adam and he nodded before he passed you his glass. 

"I must admit, you've outdone yourself, kitten. Maybe it would pay off to domesticate and keep you after all." Loki purred, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Loki!" Thomas looked utterly shocked. Adam ignored both of them.

"What?" Loki shrugged. "She's Adam's little lost kitten. I'd volunteer to domesticate her though."

Much to your surprise he winked at you, making light of it instead of making you feel humiliated. Adam on the other hand growled almost inaudibly at the suggestion.

"You're insufferable, Loki." Thomas huffed.

"It's fine, I had to endure worse than this today." You took a sip from your wine and Loki shot you an amused glare. 

"You'd do well to be grateful that I sacrificed some of my precious time for you, to lavish you in all sorts of luxuries, little girl." 

Adam rolled his eyes and took another bite of his lasagne, while Thomas shook his head and gave you an apologetic look. 

You could literally feel Loki's gaze boring into you, so you decided to _ignore_ him. 

Which was a mistake. 

"Are you wearing any of your new acquisitions tonight, kitten?" His tone was way too smug for your liking.

And you couldn't believe what he was doing. Did he really have the audacity to bring up your lingerie shopping?

You glared at him.

"As you can see, I'm still wearing _Adam's_ old t-shirt."

Loki nipped at his wine, smiling deviously. 

"I wasn't referring to that layer, of course. The question is - what are you wearing _underneath_  that black atrocity?"

It had the desired affect. You blushed.

And Adam dropped his fork.

"He took you underwear shopping?" Adam asked and you felt the heat creep into your face.

"Oh, yes." The devilish smirk on Loki's face grew. "And we acquired quite a few interesting additions for your pets wardrobe. I especially liked that lacy green -"

"LOKI!" You glared at him. He smiled and leaned back in his seat, but to your relief he dropped the subject.

Adam looked back and forth between you and Loki, before he pushed his plate away, his gaze settling on Loki.

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Did you know that Y/N has a keen interest in Tesla's inventions?" Thomas tried to break the tension and diverge the conversation. 

Adam's blue eyes shifted to you.

"You know about Tesla?"

"I have no idea how the technology works but I've always been fascinated by him. Thomas said that you use a magnifier to power the house."

"Children's toys." Loki muttered. Adam ignored him.

"We do. I had to adjust it a tad to make it work, but it is a much more clean and sustainable way of harnessing energy. Less harmful too."

"And free?"

"It uses what's already there." Adam shrugged. "Draws the electricity from the atmosphere. There's none of the harmful radiation that poisons everything."

"One of the better inventions that humanity came up with." Loki fell in. "Of course it was never accepted. In their mad scramble for power, humans aren't ready for something that benefits the entirety of their race."

You looked at Loki. There wasn't a trace of humour on his face, but rather a hint of bitterness.

"Maybe you should have gone into politics." You offered to lighten things up.

"I made an attempt. It wasn't appreciated." He emptied his glass in one gulp.

"I'm surprised. Your attitude would fit right in with all the other assholes, but I'm glad you didn't succeed, because I doubt you would have changed things for the better." You noticed Loki stiffen and there was a sudden intensity in his glare that reminded you of last night, when he had you pinned against that wall. 

"Watch your tongue, little girl." It was a definite threat and you shivered a little. 

Thomas and Adam had fallen silent.

You held Loki's gaze, which wasn't easy. The way he looked at you _actually_ scared you. There was such intensity. Such power. But you didn't relent.

A smile tugged on the corners of his mouth.

"You are afraid and yet, you do not cower."

You swallowed. 

"My life has taught me that I should face whatever comes along, no matter how frightening or disturbing it is, and find a way to make the most of it. So, what good is it to cower in the face of fear?" You offered, still holding his gaze. "But I apologise if I overstepped the line. It wasn't my intention to - upset you."

_You were really sorry._

He huffed and shook his head.

You expected a snarky retort but instead he merely muttered, "Apology accepted."

The rest of the dinner was surprisingly peaceful, although Loki seemed to have lost his sass and was rather withdrawn. 

Adam and Thomas helped you clean up while Loki made his way upstairs. When you noticed him disappear, you quickly went after him.

"Hey, Loki?"

He halted at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you want now?"

_Ok, he was still pissed it seemed._

"Thank you for everything. I'll make sure you get the money back as soon as possible."

"Very well."

"And - it was nice to spend time with you."

He merely nodded. Then proceeded up the stairs.

You felt a little sad. It seemed that you had managed to upset him. Maybe you could think of something to cheer him up. A gift or something.

You sauntered back into the kitchen to help finish up, then went upstairs, took a shower and checked over your belongings. You set up your phone, adding your mum's and Loki's number.

Mum and my guardian. 

You laughed softly as you remembered what had happened in the police station earlier that day.

Phone in your hand, you rose and walked down the hall to knock on Adam's door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... let's see what happens once she gets into Adam's room...


	5. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had to put this up as soon as I finished it. Sweet, fluffy smut with Adam.

_After we’d eaten_  
_We cleared out the things;_  
_‘One of us plays,_  
_One of us sings,_

 _One of us dances.’_  
_‘Then I will too,’_  
_I laughed and looked,_  
_‘I’ll dance with you.’_

_-Alan Jackson, The Three_

 

Adam had his headphones on and lay sprawled on his bed, a guitar across his bare chest.

When you entered his room He glanced up at you and you pointed at the door.

“You did not hear me knock and the door was ajar so I let myself in.” You said apologetically.

You let your eyes wander around his room. It spacious and crammed with musical instruments, amplifiers and other electronic stuff.

“Is something the matter?” He asked in the low velvet voice that you have come to love far too quickly.

You shook your head and walked over to sit down on the edge of the bed.

“I'll be leaving tomorrow, so I just wanted to say thank you – for everything.”

_Well, you also wanted to ask him for his phone number._

You did not like the prospect of leaving and not seeing him again. Not seeing any of them again, if you were to be honest. During this one day you had grown quite fond of the triad.

Adam's eyes radiated the usual melancholy as his gaze settled on you. It rested on you for a while before he put the guitar aside and sat up, moving closer to where you were sitting. He sat behind you, not close enough to touch you, but close enough to make it – well, _close_ \- as he pulled up one knee right behind your back and rested his arm on it, while his other hand came to a rest on the mattress next to your hip to support his weight.

“How were you going to do that?” His voice was low and soft.

You frowned.

“Do what?”

“Thank me.”

_Oh._

Your eyes flicked back and forth between his blue ones. Then you dropped your gaze to his hand and carefully reached out to trace your fingers over the back of it.

Adam closed his eyes.

“Did you – did you have anything in mind?” You asked cautiously and a little nervous.

He leaned in and you felt his cool breath against the skin of your neck.

“Close the door.” He whispered.

A shiver of anticipation trickled down your spine.

When you returned to the bed after you had shut the door and settled in your previous spot, the hand that had been resting on his knee moved to the back of your neck. Fingers threading through your hair. He slowly leaned forward until his cheek touched yours and brushed his lips over the sensitive spot right under your ear.

Your breath hitched.

Adam halted and drew a long, deep, shivering breath.

Your turned towards him, your fingers came up hesitantly to meet his cheek and he leaned into your touch. When he did not move, you let them travel down his throat, slowly, gingerly roaming over his bare chest to place your hand on his heart in an attempt to catch its beat under your fingers. Before you were able to feel it, his free hand wrapped around your wrist and he pulled you with him as let himself fall backwards. You gave a surprised squeak.

_Sophisticated as ever._

You shut your eyes and blushed a little _._

Adam's long arms enclosed you, holding you against him as he nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck. He took a deep breath and moaned softly.

You shivered. His skin felt cold. Unusually so.

“Are you not cold?” You whispered.

“Not anymore.” He breathed against your neck and allowed his hand to roam over your back, the touch of his fingers was delicate and careful. Your own hands lay against his chest and you could feel his pectorals move underneath your fingers as he cautiously explored you.

His body _was_ unusually cold and the skin incredibly smooth. The texture and temperature reminded you of a polished marble surface. Not the most romantic association, but you actually liked polished marble. Especially when it was sculpted into the form of a beautiful body. 

Gathering your courage you turned your head and brushed your lips over the skin of his neck.

Adam gasped softly, before he loosened his hold on you and let his head sink back onto the mattress. His eyes closed.

You propped yourself up on your elbow, lowering your head to run your nose along his jaw and nuzzle his cheek.

He didn't move.

You brushed your lips over cheek and pressed a soft kiss on it.

Adam lay completely still under you, so you pulled away slightly to look at him.

He looked as though he was savouring every touch of yours.

When you didn't do anything, his eyes opened and you gasped. There it was again. That feral gaze that had nothing human in it. Your heart did a little skip. You couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement. Probably a mixture of both.

Adam moved quickly, startling you as he caged you in his arms and rolled you over onto your back to trap you underneath him and then his open mouth came down on yours.

Contrary to what you had expected, the kiss was not wild and passionate, but his lips moved against yours in a tender, yet undeniably intense way, that made both of you moan. 

Your lips caught his and you bit his lower lip playfully. He groaned.

Your hands came up to cup his face, and you pulled him towards you as you dipped your tongue into his mouth searching for his. Adam responded by grinding his hips against your centre and you opened your legs, mewling softly as his leather clad hardness pressed against you. His tongue entangled with yours, a needy groan escaped him, before he suddenly pulled away.

Panting.

He seemed to take a moment to gather himself, before his lips wandered down your throat and your fingers threaded in his hair as he nibbled your skin.

The way his lips and tongue caressed your throat overwhelmed your senses. You lost yourself in his touch, his scent.

_Oh god, he smelled so incredibly good, it was dizzying._

You felt strangely light headed as the world around you started to fade and your body relaxed into a blissful daze.

That was when Adam's clamped his hand over your mouth and sank his teeth into your neck, breaking the skin.

You yelped in surprise and he pressed his hand more firmly against your lips. Your eyes widened as you felt him suck the spot where he had bitten you and a hazy dizziness settled numbed your already muzzy awareness.

Shivers of ecstasy rippled through you as he sucked, and you dropped your head back exposing more of your throat to him while you pressed your core up against his hardness and curled your legs around his hips.

_Sweetbabyjesus. This was - amazing._

“Good god - Adam.” You panted in a muffled voice against his hand. You bit into his palm. He growled. An elated euphoria settled over you that was very close to the blissful feeling of reaching your peak.

_What the hell was he doing? And why did it feel so damn good?_

Adam let his hand slip from your mouth, licking your skin to soothe the sting of his bite before he pulled away.

“Shit. This – feels - so good.” You panted.

You felt intoxicated. Utterly drugged and completely blissed out.

When you opened your eyes you found Adam's studying your face, his own only inches above yours. His eyes glazed, pupils dilated. You weren't the only one feeling drugged it seemed. He licked his lips and you could see that there was blood on them.

_Shit, he had really bitten you._

For some inexplicable reason you found it arousing more than anything else.

“What the hell are you? A vampire?” You whispered.

His gaze intensified as he watched you.

“You're not afraid of me?” He asked instead of answering your question.

“No. I – I don't think so.”

_And, hell, yes, you should be, shouldn't you? This beautifully creepy man had just bitten you and sucked your blood._

He hummed and braced himself on his elbows, before dipping his head to touch his lips to your face, move his open mouth along your jaw line. He halted for a moment, breathing your scent, then he drew back and cupped your face with both hands.

“If I told you I was, would that – scare you?”

“If you told me you were what?”

“A vampire.”

“They're not real - are they?”

“I just drank your blood.” He deadpanned and casually placed a chaste kiss on your chin.

“You're kinky. And frankly, I have no clue why I don't find _that_ disturbing.”

“Because you're high on pheromones. Although it affects you much more than I expected.”

You ran one your hands over his back and tightened the other in his hair. His eyes closed, hips grinding slowly against your centre, and he lowered his head back to your neck to place tender kisses on your skin.

“I haven't felt like this since - a while.” He purred and you wrapped your legs around him.

The purr made you quiver and the feeling of his cold skin against your chest, his hardness pressing into your core, his scent - it all filled you with desperate need.

“I want you, Adam.”

“I know.”

Your hand slipped between your bodies and down his lean abdomen, to the hem of his jeans. When you started undoing the buttons, he shook his head.

“Baby, I can't.”

“But you want to.” You cupped the hard evidence with your hand to prove your point, making him moan softly. His forehead sank against yours.

“I'm not sure I can control myself if we do this.” He whispered against your lips.

You caught his lips with yours and slid your tongue into his mouth, the metallic taste of your own blood still lingering there. It should have disturbed you. But for some reason it turned you on.

You let your tongue slide and along the ridge of his teeth, then you flinched and pulled it back, your eyes snapping open.

His teeth.

Adam heaved a sigh and you brought your hand to his face, your index finger sliding over his upper lip before pushing it up.

Your eyes widened at the sight of two sharp fangs coming into view on the corners of an otherwise perfectly straight line of teeth.

“Jesus Christ, Adam.”

Your eyes flicked from his teeth up to his blue orbs, and you dropped your hand.

“Are you scared of me now?” A deep sadness lingered in his gaze.

“I - I don't know.” It was the most honest answer you could give him. “Do I have to be?”

He shook his head.

You weren't quite sure what you felt in this moment, but you didn't feel scared. Shocked maybe. Surprised. And mysteriously intrigued.

But not scared.

For some reason, Adam was the perfect mix of vulnerable, dark and mysterious - and _that_ was irresistibly attractive. He had without doubt awoken your protective side, because he seemed so lost. Apart from when his eyes had devoured you with that predatory gaze, he'd been tender and careful every time he was around you. 

But that vulnerable, beautiful man had just drunk your blood – with the help of a pair of very sharp, unmistakably vampirish fangs.

His eyes still studied yours, when you tried to put your thoughts into words.

“So … they are real? … I mean, you're – _really_?”

He nodded, lowering his head a little to run the tip of his nose over your cheek. It was such a tender move.

“It's not just some kind of weird kink you have? Like you had your teeth sharpened, because you're into the Twilight Saga and wanted to _look_ like a vampire?”

He huffed and shook his head. “I'm not one of those quirky zombies.”

“Quirky zombies?”

He closed his eyes and caught your lips with his, pushing his tongue into your mouth and you instinctively reacted by flexing your legs and moving your hips against him. Then you gently pushed him away. He was trying to distract you.

“So, you – drink blood? Instead of - eating, I mean?”

_Of all the conversations you've had in bed, with a man, this would have been the most awkward - by far._

“Hm. For sustenance. I can eat, and the food you cooked was surprisingly tasty, but it doesn't give me any nutrients.” He explained softly as he placed another gentle kiss on your jaw. “I haven't had fresh, warm blood in a while – and you are – very compelling.”

“Fresh, warm blood?”

_Holymotherofgod._

_You definitely hadn't expected that you'd be talking about drinking fresh, warm blood while you were lying in his arms._

“I usually drink it from the cooler. Blood conserves.”

_Eek. That was a bit icky you had to admit._

“Blood conserves? That sounds very civilised.”

He sighed.

“Most people's blood is poisoned. It's not healthy to drink it.”

_Oh, ok, so it wasn't for ethical reasons that he chose blood conserves._

_But it seemed that even vampires had to look after their health. That was kind of unexpected._

_Nevertheless, even with feeling all elated, all this was a little disconcerting. Maybe it was time to diverge the conversation._

You had to admit, you were curious though.

“How – how old are you? I mean, is it true that vampires don't age?”

His open mouth ran along your jawline.

“We do age. Just much slower.”

“So, how old are you?”

“About five hundred years.”

_Five hundred years!_

He kept caressing your face with his nose and you placed one of your hands on his cheek to get his attention, Adam raised his eyes to yours.

“Adam, did you just tell me you're a five hundred year old vampire?”

He nodded.

“Like, honestly, did you – I mean – that bite – you didn't mean to kill me – but you didn't - did you?”

He shook his head.

“I didn't turn you, if that's what you are concerned about.”

You sighed with relief.

“So, that's just a legend? That you turn into a vampire from a bite?”

“No. It's true. Normally, if I left you alive, my bite would turn you. But if the bite's not deep and I suck hard enough, I can keep the virus from flooding your blood. It's similar to sucking out poison. Your immune system will be able to fight a small amount that enters your blood stream – just like it would fight any viral infection.”

_Jesus Christ. He spoke about this with such a casual tone. Well, kinda made sense, it was a casual subject for him. He was - a vampire._

Adam was a fucking vampire.

_Couldn't you just fall for someone normal?_

It fitted perfectly into your life.

_Disaster after disaster._

You took a deep breath.

“A  _virus_? Is that what it is?”

“Essentially. If we don't drink more than the human can handle, the virus floods their system and turns them. Although, sometimes their immune system is too weak and they die.”

_Holy cow._

_The “human”?_

He was talking about food here. About his eating habits.

 _"You smell delicious."_ You remembered him saying that.

_Nuzzling you and taking deep breaths. Gees you were basically a rare treat, a delicacy for him._

_"You're a pet. That is all that you are to Adam"_ Loki's words rang in your mind.

_No, you weren't even a pet._

_You were food._

“So ... you just want my blood? Because I'm a special treat?”

Adam pulled back abruptly and looked at you as though you'd slapped him across the face.

_Well, that was kind of satisfying, you had to admit. And maybe a good sign. Maybe a sign that you weren't just food._

“I can't deny that your blood smells delicious, but that's not – it's not the only thing that draws me to you.” He pressed a kiss on your forehead and his hips into your core with a sigh. "You are incredibly  _alluring_."

“So, why don't you --”

“I can't. Losing control could have -" He closed his eyes as if he was uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "It could have fatal consequences for you. And … apart from that you are quite likely only attracted to me because of the pheromones.”

_Pheromones. There it was again, him talking about pheromones._

“What is it about the pheromones?”

“They're like a drug. They draw you to me. Make you compliant. So it doesn't ...” He trailed off.

“Doesn't what?”

“So it doesn't hurt when I drink you and - well, if you were terrified, your blood would be flooded with too many stress hormones and turn acidic. It would turn poisonous. Blood has more nutritional value if you 'enjoy' being bitten, if you're flooded with hormones like oxytocin.”

“Oh.”

_Wasn't that what they said about animals in slaughterhouses too? Fear induced stress. Very bad for nutritional value._

_Well, luckily for you, vampires had a natural way of making their victims taste better and suffer less._

_How lovely._

_The movies seemed to have it all wrong  - people running away, screaming with fear._

“So, if those pheromones make me all mellow, why'd you ask me if I was afraid of you?”

“Because I neither drank you, nor turned you.”

Hm. _"Neither drank you"_ was probably the humane version of saying – I didn't _kill_ you.

_Jesus Mary and Joseph. Thank god, you had developed a dark kind of humour throughout your life - and thank god those pheromones were still keeping you dazed._

“So, that is what makes me dizzy? The pheromones?”

He nodded.

“And _horny_?”

He nodded again.

“And you think it's the only reason why I'm lying in your bed right now?”

“Probably." He looked down at you with those sad eyes and breathed. "I don't want to take advantage.”

“You weren't entirely opposed to the thought of 'taking advantage' when you asked me to shut your door, were you?”

“I – you - you're hard to resist - I wanted to taste you.” 

_That reminded you a lot of the Twilight Saga - victims that smelled irresistible. Like a drug._

_You almost smiled at the irony._

“What would you have done if I had screamed and panicked when you bit me?”

He looked strikken. 

“I'm sorry.”

“Oh, so, vampires do have a conscience?” 

His eyes changed, suddenly looking hurt, he pulled away and you held him back when he wanted to sit up.

“Adam. Wait, I'm sorry.”

He hesitated but then dropped back, propping himself on his elbows.

“I'm sorry." You looked up at him, bringing your hand to his cheek. "But you just bit me, drank my blood, told me you're a vampire, and on top of it I am attracted to you because of some crazy biological reaction? I mean, how do you expect me to react? I'm only human.”

“ _Chemical_ reaction.”

“Whatever. And I'm not just attracted to you because of that.”

There it was again that melancholy and vulnerability that lingered in his gaze. You brushed the dark hair out of his face.

He brought his forehead down against yours. 

“I needed to taste you - and feel you. Your touch. I want you.”

“In that case, I would advise you to take full advantage of the affect those pheromones have on me.” You smiled, then your voice dropped to a whisper. “ _Kiss me, Adam_.”

He lowered his head to your lips and teased them with his. You pushed your fingers in his hair, gripping it tighly and pulled him back to make him look at you.

“Wait!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Promise not to 'drink' me, Adam.”

The tiniest smile tugged on the corners of his mouth.

“I can control myself as long as you control your hands. Everywhere above the waistline if fine.”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Respecting my choice. Not turning me - into – a vampire. And not killing me either.”

“You're welcome.” He whispered against your lips.

Then his body sank against yours, his tongue dipped into your mouth and you were flooded with his scent and a feeling of bliss.

_Good god, this was heaven._

His hands slipped underneath your t-shirt and you lifted your body to let him pull it up and over your head. Adam's lips roamed down your neck, tongue flicking over your collarbones. You weren't wearing a bra and his hands came up to cup your breasts, teasing your already taut nipples. Both his touch and the low temperature of his body sent goosebumps over your skin.

You moaned his name and felt pure, raw need build between your legs, as his cold mouth closed over your nipple and he grazed his teeth over it as he sucked. When you tightened your fingers in his hair, he moaned appreciatively.

In a haze of bliss and need you felt him undo the buttons of your jeans and a moment later he pulled them half way down your hips and teasingly slid his fingers over your centre. You shivered from his touch and tried to open your legs for him, but gave a frustrated moan because your jeans restricted your movement. 

Instead of removing them, Adam threaded his free hand into your hair and kissed you as he pushed two long, slender fingers into your tight warmth and you desperately bucked up against his hand. 

Then his mouth abandoned yours to trail kisses down your throat and as his fingers found a steady rhythm with your hips, and the pressure inside your womb built unbearably.

Another wave of dizziness washed over you, when Adam sank his teeth into your flesh and drank, while he rubbed his thumb over your clit at the same time and curled his fingers inside you to find your sweet spot.

_OH. MY. GOD._

You exploded with a loud groan, gripping his hair and burying your own teeth in his shoulder, biting down hard. You were vaguely aware of Adam growling threateningly, before you let go and fell back against the bed.

Adam pulled away quickly, rolling onto his back, breathing hard.

“Fuck.” He muttered breathlessly. "Don't ever do that again, baby. You could have gotten yourself killed right then."

 

You woke about an hour later, shivering slightly.

“Are you cold?” Adam's husky voice asked in the dark.

“I am.”

“I'm sorry, I forgot that.”

You felt the mattress lift and heard him shuffle around in the dark.

“Here.” A soft, warm blanket was placed over your shoulders, his body spooning you a moment later.

“What have you been doing? You sound so awake.”

“It's the middle of my day, I was watching you.”

“In the dark?”

“It's not dark for me.”

_Right._

“I thought you might sleep better when the lights are off.”

“That's very thoughtful of you.”

You stretched and turned around, your hands finding his chest, neck and face. You pressed a kiss on his lips.

_You'd thought your life was crazy - but this was surely the height of insanity. Lying in the arms of a vampire, who had just given you the most amazing orgasm, and you were cuddling and kissing him._

“I will miss you, Adam.”

He heaved a sigh, then he pressed a kiss on your forehead.

“I'll be right back.”

You heard him rise and light fell through the door for a moment as he walked out into the hallway

***

“I want to keep her.”

Loki looked up at Adam who leaned in the door of Loki's office. 

“She's not a pet you can keep, Adam, I tried to make that clear to you.”

He brought his focus back to some documents Tony had emailed him earlier.

“I know she's not a pet, Loki. Don't treat me as though I have no feelings. I used to be human.”

“But now you are a vampire Adam, you _eat_ mortals. Drink their blood. She's nothing but food to you. If she knew what you were she wouldn't even think about spending time with you.”

“She knows.”

“What?” The dark god looked up at Adam.

“I drank from her. She knows what I am.”

“You – _what?_ ”

“Just a taste. Not enough to change her.”

“ _Sweet Allmother!_ Adam! That wasn't part of the deal!”

“I didn't kill her.”

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"By the Norns, how did this get so out of hand? I knew I should never have let her stay here."

“She's not scared of me.”

Loki opened his mouth to say something, but in that moment Thomas appeared in the door next to Adam.

“Something is wrong. With Y/N.”

Loki narrowed his eyes and glared at Adam.

“What do you mean?” Adam asked, eyes wide.

“She came downstairs to get a drink and collapsed on the floor.” 

"Fuck!" Adam closed his eyes. 

"Well done, leech." Loki hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that - I did :)


	6. Worse luck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!! First of all, I'd like to apologise for not updating in a while, unforeseen circumstances have led me to Norway for three weeks - which meant I had to organise and pack and finish a lot of work to be able to travel. And I'm very busy with work.  
> I'll try and get back to writing and updating as soon as possible. 
> 
> Funny story on the side is that Loki and Adam seem to be haunting me in real life - the new store that opened around the corner from my flat is called "Adam's" and the country I'm in right now is one of Loki's homelands.
> 
> ... let's see how active my muse will be while I'm here... 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and much love 💖

_The stars in the window,_  
_The birds in the trees,_  
_The fire in the chimney,_  
_We were all these._

 

_~Alan Jackson, The three_

 

They found her on the kitchen floor, unconscious.

Loki touched her forehead and shot Adam a glance.

“She is burning.”

Adam shook his head.

“It wasn't enough to turn her, I swear.”

Thomas looked from Loki to Adam.

“What exactly do you mean by that Adam?”

“Adam drank from her.”

Loki growled and Thomas stared at Adam before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Goodness gracious, Adam. I should have known, I should have sent her away on that first night.”

“That's exactly what I said.” Loki added, earning himself a _“you're not being very helpful here”_ look from Adam.

Adam shook his head again.

“She had no where to go. And this - maybe her immune system is reacting more violently then it should?””

Loki couldn't help but notice the concern in Adam's voice and when he looked up to search his gaze, he could have sworn it was laced with regret.

This bemused him. He had thought that Adam regarded the girl as food, a rare treat he had come across, which had worried Loki right from the start, but he would have never anticipated that the blood thirsty creature would actually bite her - much less  _care_ for her. 

The dark god placed his hand on the girl's forehead and closed his eyes to focus the flow of his magic.

“She does have an immune reaction, a very intense one ... if her body is not strong enough to fight what's in her blood, what will happen?”

“I guess, she would become - like me?” Adam answered.

Loki cursed and glanced at the girl. The next moment he lunged forward and grabbed Adam by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to a standing position.

“Did you do this on purpose? So that you can keep her? _Did you, Adam_?”

Adam's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

“I wouldn't - I wouldn't turn her without her consent.”

“And why not? Give me one good reason. You think of them as zombies - think your, your race or whatever you call yourself much more advanced - why would you give a shit about turning her? _Norns, Adam, how could you be so self-absorbed?"_

“Stop it, Loki!” Thomas stepped in, when Adam's eyes darkened dangerously. “We need to look after her. Loki, can you heal her?”

The dark god shook his head.

“The human immune system is very delicate, tampering with it would mean risking her life. If I lower the temperature of her body, the virus could spread, while if I increase the amount of immune cells, her temperature may rise too high. I can only attempt to keep her body temperature at a level that won't kill her. That wouldn't guarantee anything, but it's her best chance of survival.”

“Good. Why don't you do that then.” Thomas sighed.

Adam crouched down and gathered the girl into his arms.

“Bring her upstairs to my room.” Loki ordered.

“I would like to keep her with me.”

“She needs to stay close to me, so that I can keep an eye on her, and I have potions in my chambers that may aid in her healing.”

Adam glared at him, grip tightening on the girl in his arms. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Are you seriously being possessive now, of all times?"

"I am not going to leave her alone with you."

"Fine. Bring her upstairs. You can stay. Some of your blood might be useful in creating a potion for her recovery.”

Loki shook his head.

"Why do I even care?" He muttered to himself as he left the kitchen.

Adam followed with the girl in his arms.

***

Loki had been experimenting with potions for hours, while keeping check of her body temperature. By now he knew a lot about human physiology. The first time Bruce had asked him to help with a medical emergency, Loki had realised how delicate humans really were. Bruce seemed to quite impressed with Loki's skill and asked him to help with treating and healing injuries more often. Loki had to admit that it was rather fascinating to learn something new. Even something seemingly insignificant as human physiology.

Since he was stranded on this god-forgotten planet, he might as well learn. Loki had always loved learning.

Right now, he seemed to learn something new about the vampire he shared his house with.

The three of them lay in Loki's bed. The girl between them.

While the dark god busied himself looking through medical potion books, Adam just lay there, watching her. Ever so often he brought his hand up to brush his fingers over her cheek.

Loki side-eyed him.

“What is she to you, Adam?” The god asked, closing the book in his hands and looking at the vampire.

Adam didn't take his eyes off her when he spoke.

“You think me a monster, don't you?”

The words stung. Loki knew all too well what that felt like. But wasn't that exactly what Adam was?

He was an abomination of nature. A wild creature who drank other's blood. The dark god cleared his throat.

“I know you have a brilliant mind that boarders on genius, but I thought you detested humans. Zombies, as you call them.”

“Because they do not take responsibility, they live so short-sighted - disregarding everything that would bring them progress." He sighed. "And they are full of greed.”

Loki huffed.

Adam raised his eyes to look at him, but didn't say anything.

“So, what makes her different?” Loki prodded.

“I don't know.” Adam turned his gaze back to the girl. “Initially, I was drawn to her because of her scent. The smell of her blood. She smelled so - sweet. But then, when I saw her sitting there on the sidewalk, so lost. I couldn't. I couldn't drink her.”

“You would have _drunk_ her?”

The vampire's gaze found Loki's again. His eyes dark. 

“You have no idea what it's like when you find someone with blood like hers. I haven't smelled anything like this in decades." He gingerly ran his fingers over her cheek. "She's like a drug, she smells so – incredibly good. But she _is_ different. You feel it too, don't you?"

“She's a mortal. Just like any other.” Loki grunted.

“You like her.”

“I do _not_.”

“In that case," Adam paused, "you probably wouldn't mind if I turn her as soon as I have her consent.”

Loki glared at him.

“You will not do _anything_  of that kind without _my_ consent. You're forgetting your place, leech.”

Adam snarled.

“Will you stop calling me that?”

“Only if you reign in your urges. Who has brought us in this situation? _Who_?” Loki raised his voice and Adam glared.

The girl groaned softly and the vampire and the god turned to look at her.

"Keep your voice down." Adam chastised Loki who hissed at him in reply. 

She shivered.

“What is wrong?” Adam sounded alarmed all of a sudden. "What is happening to her?

“Don't lose your cool now, lover boy.” Loki narrowed his eyes at him.

_So, the blood thirsty creature truly cared._

The dark god placed his hand on the girl's forehead, then her heart, then her stomach. Adam shot Loki a dark glare when his hand slipped under her t-shirt.

“No need to get jealous.” The god offered cheekily, enjoying the dark look on Adam's face. A devious grin spread on Loki's face when he added, “Her skin _is_ incredibly soft.”

Adam growled. Loki closed his eyes.

It was true. The girl's skin _was_ incredibly soft, maybe it was because he hadn't run his fingers over a woman's skin in a while. Not that there hadn't been any offerings or invitations, it was just that those had all merely been pursuits of pleasure - nothing - _deeper_.

The Norns only knew why he longed for something else. Something he couldn't even name.

Loki let the pad of his thumb stroke over the skin of her belly as he connected the flow of his magic with the energy centre in her solar plexus.

“She's improving.” He finally said. 

Adam sighed in relief.

"Which means, that I will heal the bite marks on her neck, wipe her memory and take her straight to the YMCA as soon as she's recovered. You will _not_ keep her and you will most certainly not turn her.”

Loki saw something akin to fury flare up in Adam's eyes, before it turned into an expression of grief. 

“You cannot - do that.” The vampire choked out.

“Oh, yes. I can. And it will be for the best.”

Adam sat up.

“But she won't tell anyone."

"Adam, listen to you. This was never meant to happen. It is for her own good."

Adam heaved a sigh and just stared at the girl for a while. 

"Will she be ok?"

Loki nodded and watched as Adam leaned forward to press a kiss on the girl's forehead. 

"You're too attached, Adam."

His eyes snapped up to meet Loki's. 

"You do not know what it is like to lose someone you love. Eve, she kept me from falling. I know that nobody will ever replace her, but this girl - she - it is the first time that I met someone since -"

He shook his head. 

"It's getting light out there." He muttered without taking his eyes off the girl, and after a long silence he added, "Maybe it's for the best you wipe her memory."

Then he rose from the bed and walked out of the room.

 

***

 

You woke in a daze, your body was aching and your mouth felt terribly dry. As your consciousness returned to the world around you, you became aware of the slow pulse of a heart beating against your cheek and the steady tidal movement of someone's chest rising and falling underneath you.

 _Adam_. 

The happenings of last night were slowly coming back to you. 

_Good, god, why did you feel so terribly unwell?_

Maybe he had taken too much blood.

_Too much blood._

The thought lingered in your mind. 

_Jesus Christ. Adam drank your blood._

You groaned softly.

He drank from you, of course, that was why you felt so dried up.

You would have liked to kick him out of the bed for that, if you'd had the strength. Instead you nuzzled your face against the cool chest.

The skin under your hand felt nice. So smooth. You allowed your hand to roam over it and felt fingers tighten in your hair, and an arm coming around you. 

You drew one of your legs up over his groin, letting your hand roam down his stomach. He was still wearing his pants.

You frowned.

He did not feel as cold as he had last night. Much warmer than the polished marble you remembered. You traced the neat six pack of his stomach. And he felt much bulkier. Not as skinny. There was a lot of lean muscle under the smooth skin. You felt him grow hard against your thigh as you traced your fingers over his abdomen. 

You could swear he felt different. 

"Enjoying yourself, kitten?" A slightly raspy, velvet voice asked.

Suddenly wide awake, you shot up with a shriek, immediately regretting your reaction as your head pounded painfully. You stared down at the man beside you, who - _wasn't_ Adam. 

"Loki! What the hell? What the hell are you doing in -"

You were going to say "my bed" when you became aware that this wasn't your bed. Neither was it Adam's. 

The other thing that came to your awareness was that you were dressed in Adam's t-shirt and your briefs - and nothing else.

You quickly grabbed the sheets to cover you. 

"What --?" You stared at Loki wide eyed. 

He was displaying a perfectly sculpted, bare upper body, muscles moving smoothly under his skin as he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow,

"You were so comfortable, I didn't want to wake you." Loki purred. 

_Purred. Oh god. That voice was going to be the death of you._

Your eyes flicked down to the bulge in his pants, before they came up to his face that sported a devious smirk now.

You blushed. 

And backed away. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked rather innocently and with what sounded like genuine concern.

"W-what? ... Why? Why am I in your bed for god's sake?"

And then a million different explanations flooded your mind. And you were afraid of every single one of them.

You could feel tears well up in your eyes. 

_Why were you in his bed?_

_Why couldn't you remember?_

_Why was he smirking in such a self-satisfied way?_

_You had fallen asleep in Adam's arms ..._

_What had happened to Adam?_

_Where was Adam?_

"Kitten."

Your eyes flicked up to meet Loki's and you scrambled backwards when he leaned forward to grab you. 

Your head was spinning.

_Why were you feeling so dizzy? ..._

_Oh, god. Had he drugged you?_

_You had trusted him!_

You placed your hand over your mouth, staring at Loki wide-eyed.

"Kitten - Girl!"

_Where was Adam? What had he done to Adam?_

You backed away further and screamed when Loki darted forward to catch you before you could fall off the bed. 

That's when you panicked. You pushed against him, scratching and punching, trying to free yourself from his hold.

"Kitten. Calm down. It's alright."

"What did you do to me?" You screamed at him, but he only held you tighter.

"Nothing. I did NOTHING. Let me explain."

You took a deep breath, but did not stop struggling against his hold. 

"Shh. Little wild cat. You're going to hurt yourself. Now listen to me. You had a fever and I - I was merely waiting for you to wake up."

"Where is Adam? Why am I in your bed?" You pushed against his chest, but his grip on you was firm.

Loki sighed against your hair. Causing a pleasant shudder to run through you.

"Adam is in his room. It's daylight out there, so he's asleep. You are in my bed, because you needed medical attention."

As Loki spoke, you felt something warm and fuzzy wrapping around you. Like an emotional blanket of comfort that enveloped you and calmed you down. 

"You curled up against me and I - well, I - it wasn't my intention to scare you." 

You stopped fighting him and melted against his chest. Sobbing softly.

"You're more fragile than I thought. You need to rest."

"My head is spinning, I feel so weak. What did you do to me?" 

"You had an immune reaction to your blood-sucking boyfriend and a very high fever so I gave you herbal preparations to lower your temperature."

"Adam - he - he bit me."

"I dare say so."

"What - what happened after that?"

"You collapsed."

"So ... you - helped me?"

Loki's hold on you loosened.

"I guess I did."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh, little kitten. What were _you_ thinking?"

"Uh. I don't know. I guess I just - panicked." You muttered, leaning against his chest even though his arms released you. The emotional outburst had exhausted you.

"Do you truly think so lowly of me?"

"I don't know. I was frightened. I don't know you, Loki."

"You do not know the vampire either and yet you shared his bed without hesitation."

"How - how do you know that?"

"I didn't. I merely assumed."

"Adam and I -" you broke off.

"Adam and you what?"

"We - like each other."

"Adam  _lives_ on human blood."

"I know."

"What do you think you are to him? You are nothing but food."

You shook your head. 

"That's not true."

"What do you dream of? A kind man? A pure soul to be redeemed? A wounded bird you can nourish? Do you think you can save him?"

You pulled away from Loki and he steadied you when you swayed. 

"I - I liked him - before I knew what he was." You wiped the tears off your cheek.

B _ut maybe Loki was right? What were you getting yourself into, falling for a vampire?_

"I haven't really thought anything through."

"Evidently not."

"Why do you have to be such an ass? Can't you just be nice once in a while? Don't you think it's confusing enough to know that he's a - a vampire?"

You started sniffing. Loki leaned over to grab a box of tissues from the nightstand and handed it to you.

"You should get back to sleep. Get more rest, let your body recover."

He let go of you, but somehow you didn't have the strength to move away so you just sat there.

"Are you still mad at me? Is that why you're being mean?"

"Why - why would I be mad with you, kitten?"

"Because of what I said at dinner."

there was a moment of silence before he asked, "And why would you even care?"

"Because I like you." You blurted out.

"May I remind you, my confused little mortal, that a mere two minutes ago you pretty much accused me of having raped you?"

"My god, you are so confusing."

"You've never been more accurate in your assessment of me." he muttered.

You rubbed your forehead, feeling utterly exhausted.

"I'm going to miss you."

You yawned and then the exhaustion took over and you leaned your head against his shoulder.

"All three of you, once I move out, I mean."

Your mind grew heavy, and you felt Loki's arms come around you before you drifted off into sleep. 

 

He was gone when you woke. You were thirsty and very grateful to find a glass of water sitting on the bedside table. 

It was disconcerting that your legs were too weak to hold you up when you tried to stand, so you sank back against the green satin sheets. For a while you just lay there, with your eyes closed.

The sheets were cool and smelled like Loki. 

He had such a pleasant scent. Like cool forest air. 

The sound of the door opening startled you and you opened your eyes to see Thomas enter with a tray of food in his hands.

"Hello, Y/N. I am pleased to find you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better ... I'm getting food in bed? That's what I call excellent room service." You sat up slowly and leaned against the headboard. 

"I'm also pleased that you haven't lost your humour." He placed the tray of food on the sheet that covered your thighs and stepped back. "Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous."

There was a bowl of something that looked like chicken soup with plenty of vegetables and noodles in it.

It smelled divine. You carefully took a spoonful. 

 _Delicious_.

Thomas settled on the far end of the bed and watched you.

"Did _you_ make this?" You asked after your second spoonful.

He shook his head.

"Loki did."

"LOKI?"

He nodded. 

"He is very concerned about your state of health."

_Yeah, right. That's why he's behaving like a big meanie._

"He told me that you know - about Adam."

You nodded and chewed.

And then a thought crossed your mind.

You were surprised it hadn't occurred to you earlier.

You stopped chewing and swallowed.

"Are - you .... I mean, if you're brothers ..."

You tried to wrap your mind around this. 

Thomas' eyebrows went up a little as his forehead wrinkled.

"Are we - what?"

"Are you all - _vampires_?" You looked up at him, slightly worried as to whether speaking your thoughts out loud would make him pounce on you and bite you.

Thomas laughed softly and shook his head. 

"No, Adam's the only one of his kind in this house."

You nodded slowly, taking another spoonful of soup and sucking a long noodle into your mouth. 

_The only one of his kind..._

"So, how can you be brothers then?"

Thomas sighed.

"It's complicated. And a long story."

"He said he's five hundred years old."

"That is true."

"You don't look like you're five hundred years old."

"I'm not."

"So, how -"

Loki appeared in the doorway, clearing his throat. His piercing gaze silencing the question before it left your lips. 

"It would be good to leave her to eat in peace, Thomas. She needs all the strength she has to recover." 

Thomas rose and nodded. 

"Of course." He gave a court little nod and a smile, as his blue eyes searched yours. "I hope to see you up and about soon, my lady."

"I hope so too, Thomas. Thank you for the food."

Loki cleared the doorway to let Thomas pass and walked over to your side of the bed.

"It's not _him_ you should thank for the food." He grumbled as he placed his palm on your forehead.

"But _Thomas_ ' cooking is wonderful. Absolutely divine."

You couldn't help yourself.

Loki's hand slipped from your head. 

" _Divine_. Indeed." He muttered.

You were disappointed that Loki didn't take the bait, and when you opened your mouth to say something, he pointed at the bowl of food in front of you.

"EAT."

_Ok. Fine._

When you finished, Loki disappeared in an adjacent room and reappeared with a small flask in his hand.

"Two drops. Under your tongue." He ordered and you obediently followed his request and immediately felt a deep heaviness settle in your limbs.

_Wait. What? What had he just given you?_

"Loki? What - what was in that bottle?" your speech slurred as you spoke. He took the bottle from your hand and looked at you, sadness lacing his gaze.

"It's for your best. Trust me."

You sank back onto the cushions, fighting the panic that was creeping up your throat.

_He had drugged you. He had ... he had ..._

And the world went black. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nooo Loki! Don't wipe her memory!! 🙈


	7. When the going gets tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... the morning after ...

When you woke up in the early hours of the morning, you gazed out the window into the grey sky for a while feeling hazy and not quite yourself. It took you effort to orientate yourself as your mind seemed strangely blank.

The small room you were in didn't hold much apart from the bed you lay in, a wardrobe, a desk and a chair and your two suitcases. You did not recognise it. It wasn't your room. And it definitely wasn't Adam's or Loki's. 

Your chest contracted painfully. 

_Loki._

_Loki had - - done something._

You tried to remember. 

_Loki had drugged you._

The thought pained you. 

Why you could not fathom. He had been such an ass most of the time, but then he had also been so - nice. Caring. Affectionate even. 

You sat up. 

You were still in Adam's t-shirt. 

When you switched on the lights, you could see that you weren't in your room - you were in some kind of hotel room. 

_Had Loki brought you here?_

You rubbed your forehead. This was all very confusing. 

You searched your purse for your phone and pulled it out, opening the contacts to dial Loki's number. Early or not, he would have to answer your questions. You halted, staring at the screen of your phone.

His name wasn't there. 

You blinked.

Loki's name wasn't in your contacts anymore.

_What the hell? How could that be?_

You checked your messages and calls.

All deleted.

What in god's name?

You closed your eyes and tried to remember what had happened.

Adam had bitten you. You had fallen sick. You woke up in Loki's bed - cuddling him. Loki had cooked for you. And then, then he had - drugged you and you ended up here - you guessed this was the YMCA. 

_Where else would he have brought you?_

It seemed the only possible explanation.  

_But why delete his contact? And everything that could help you to find them?_

_Maybe it was because you knew that Adam was a vampire. Loki had been angry with Adam because of it._

You closed your eyes. 

Still, this wasn't the right way to deal with this.  

This wasn't fair.

You _missed_ them. 

For some reason, being with them had made you feel at home.  _They_  had felt like home for you.

Even Loki, being an ass and all. 

And Adam - you missed his touch, his melancholy, and his quiet nature. 

Thomas was so soothing. He made you feel comfortable whenever he was around.

You groaned and put your head in your hands.

_Jesus, you missed all three of them._

But it was more than that. 

There was something you did not even want to admit to yourself.

You weren't just missing them. You were _pining_ for them. The thought that you may not see them again actually broke your heart.

It couldn't be. You couldn't possibly fall for three people, could you? 

Maybe it was for the best that you ended up here. And that Loki had deleted his number. Staying at their house would have quite likely ended in a big mess. 

But the thought of not seeing them again, left a big hole in your heart.

You took a shower. Then you slipped into comfortable clothes and put your coat on. It was too early to go to uni, but you needed fresh air and breakfast and figure out how you would pay for things, since the only money you possessed was a one hundred dollar bill that Loki had given you when you were out shopping.

You'd think things through at breakfast. It was easier with some food in your stomach.

You found a small bakery around the corner and ordered a bagel and a coffee. When you came to the counter to pay, your jaw dropped. 

There was a bank card  _and_  a credit card, both in _your_ name, plus five hundred dollars in cash in your wallet. There was also a piece of paper with the pin codes to the cards. 

_What the fuck, Loki?_

On your way back to the YMCA you passed an ATM and checked the balance on the account. 

_Ten thousand dollars._

_Ten thousand dollars! In a bank account that was set up in your name?_

_Sweet baby Jesus! How had Loki even done that? Didn't you have to appear at the bank in person to open an account?_

_Ten thousand dollars._

All Loki's money - and he had _deleted_ his phone number? 

 _How in god's name were you going to pay him back?_  

You needed answers. And you needed to get hold of Loki, so that you could return the money. 

You didn't have an address of their place, but you had pinned the location on the map when you set up your new phone, so it shouldn't be too hard to find them. 

Ten minutes later you were on a train to Brooklyn.

The street the house was on was long and you'd been walking for a while before you started recognising your surroundings and finally stood in front of the simple house that looked quite unassuming from the outside.

Your heart sped up at the thought of seeing them again.

And you took a deep breath and ascended the steps to the front porch. 

For a long moment, you just stood there, before you raised your hand and knocked.

No answer. 

You knocked again, harder this time and the door opened with a lazy creak. 

_Huh?_

You carefully pushed it open all the way and stepped inside, but what you found let goosebumps trickle over your skin. 

This was the house. Without a doubt. You recognised the hallway, the stairs that led up to the rooms, the lounge.

But this place looked like - well, it looked like nobody had lived here for a while. A _long_ while.

Dust had settled on the furniture. The floor was covered in debris and cobwebs clung to the ceiling and corners. 

_Impossible._

_This was - impossible!_

_Were you going crazy?_

_Nonono, you weren't._

You weren't crazy, because the  _credit card_  in your wallet wasn't yours. Neither was the cash. Nor the ten thousand dollars in your bank account.

Or the clothes in your suitcase for that matter. You had bought them with _Loki_.

_You weren't going crazy._

But how was it possible that the very house you had been in, looked like this? What was the meaning of this?

And then a painful realisation hit you.

_You weren't going to see them again._

That was the meaning of this.

You slumped down on the old shabby couch that stood in the middle of the lounge put your face in your hands and cried.

 

***

 A few hours earlier:

After the potion had taken affect Loki watched the girl drift off into a state of deep unconsciousness. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, before the dark god sat down on the bed and placed two fingers on her forehead.

He needed to sift through her memories, wipe all those things he wanted her to forget, but leave essential information in tact. He did not want her to wake up and feel completely disorientated. She'd already lost her possessions and didn't know anyone here, so he was not going to cause her any more stress by blanking out the last couple of days.

_Wait. Why did he even care?_

_Wasn't this the perfect set up for wiping her memory? She had been robbed and knew nobody here._

Well, not entirely true. There was the police officer who had seen her with _him_. And given Loki a lecture on how to treat her on top of it.

Loki shook his head.

As he looked at the girl's sleeping form, he had to admit that Adam was right.

He _liked_ her. Loki liked her. An insignificant, pathetic mortal.

_Sweet Allmother, help me._

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Memories of her laughter floated into his mind. Her smile. Her witty replies.

The dark god's mouth twitched a little at the thoughts.

Then he remembered how she had pressed her warm body against his, trailed her fingers over his stomach. The very memory elicited a pleasant twitch in his groin.

_Don't get distracted now, Loki._ _Wipe her memory, keep her asleep and take her to the hotel._

There was a twinge in the dark god's chest at the thought of sending her away.

But it would be for the best. 

Adam being so attached wasn't good. And even Thomas had developed an affectionate interest in her. The girl was going to be trouble if she stayed in the house.

She needed to leave.

Loki brushed the pad of his thumb over her forehead, before he dipped into her mind, sinking into her memories. 

He should have stopped at the night of the assault and wiped the memory of Adam and the house, but the god found himself slipping deeper into the girl's mind.

The memory of a birthday, a funeral, a cheating boyfriend, hospital visits, another funeral, an earthquake, a dying dog and a cruel neighbour, an accident, a flood, school exams...

Loki sifted deeper and deeper and he was surprised to find that very few of the memories she held were  _happy_ ones.

She seemed to have a talent for attracting trouble or being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

But one thing that amazed him was that, through it all, she had kept her faith. 

The deeper he reached into her memories, the clearer it became. She prayed - a lot.

Her faith kept her strong. Let her grow through the adversities she faced.

She truly believed that there was someone looking out for her.

Loki smiled at her childlike nativity. 

And then he froze.

It was the memory of her fifth birthday. She lay in bed, crying. 

Loki pulled his hand away. 

This was -- _impossible_.

"Really, mother?" he muttered. "Wherever you are in Valhalla, you can't be serious about this."

Although Loki could picture his mother, watching him with a pleased and slightly mischievous smile on her face.

The dark god's eyes shifted to the sleeping girl. 

She was - the girl was -  _his._

 _Loki's_  little mortal. 

She was a "project" that Frigga had set up for Loki to teach him compassion, empathy and humility.

He shook his head remembering the day when Frigga had found out about his frequent visits to Midgard that often resulted in wars or events that led to disaster and confusion.

Humans were just so easy to manipulate - through their desires. You could lure them with the illusion of freedom. Of power.

"What of those lives you took by instigating war and disaster?"

"A handful compared to what Odin took."

He had been so proud. So vain.

Frigga had not been impressed, so she decided to teach him a lesson and used magic to bind him to a mortal soul.

So that he would become aware of the consequences of his actions and would learn to take responsibility.

Much to his irritation, Loki found himself banned to Midgard by a bondage spell that tied him to a small mortal. And while he was able to us his magic, he was unable to move away further than a mile from the person he was bound to. 

She was a small girl, not older than three or four earthly years. And the poor soul was now bound to the God of Lies and Mischief.

Loki had called on his mother, to release him. Gave her all sorts of ridiculous promises so that she would release him. She did not respond to his pleas.

 

Frigga had chosen a helpless child, because she knew that Loki had a soft spot for children, but since the god was _forced_ to be the child's guardian, he only desired to defy his mother. He was bent on forcing Frigga to release him from the bond by making the girl's life hell. 

Not that the Norns hadn't already chosen a difficult path for her, Loki soon realised that even without his doing, the girl was haunted by disaster and chaos. 

 _The perfect little soul for the God of Chaos,_ he had thought sarcastically.

And he created even more problems for the child, making her life even harder, just to persuade his mother to take him back. 

Until that night.

That night when she lay in bed, weeping bitterly. Her sobs had softened his heart and he dipped into her mind to see what she was so distraught about.

To his bemusement, she was praying.

She prayed for forgiveness. Asked her god, why her guardian angel was too busy to look after her and if she had done anything to upset him. If there was anything she could do to make her guardian angel like her?

The question had stabbed Loki's heart. 

She did not blame him, or her god. Or anyone. She thought she had done something wrong. 

She was an innocent child. And _he, a god,_  had been entirely selfish, heartless and cruel towards her. 

That night, the dark god lay down beside her and took her into his arms, carefully cloaked, he his magic to make her feel safe, as he whispered soft, affectionate words into her ear and held her. He assured her that he would always be there, no matter how difficult things were. He was always there. She was always looked after. She would always be safe.

That night, Loki fell asleep with the child in his arms and woke up in his bed in Asgard the next morning. The bond dissolved. 

As the memory faded, the dark god's eyes rested on the sleeping girl's face. 

This was _his_ little mortal. She had slipped from his memory after a few years and he had forgotten about her.

Now she had grown into a woman. The god reached out to brush the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip and he felt himself stir.

She had grown into a beautiful woman.

_Was this why he was taken with her?_

_Why he felt jealous of the vampire?_

_Why he liked her?_

_Because she was his?_

Loki pulled away. 

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't wipe her memory. He wanted her to remember him, no matter what. Even if she never found out that he had been the one who comforted her that night.

That was when he decided that he would set her up with everything she needed, bring her to the YMCA and let the three of them disappear from her life. She would remember them, but would be unable to find them.

He could easily cast an illusion over the house that would fool her, if she ever came to find them.

It was better she was away from Adam and Thomas. Away from _him_. 

 

 

***

 

Adam lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He felt empty again.

Loki had wiped the girl's memory and taken her to the YMCA. He had taken care of everything. She was safe.

The god was right. It was for the best.

This girl had her whole life before her and Adam was selfish to think that he could rob her of it. Turn her into the wild, dark creature that he was.

He couldn't do that to her, because as enriching as it was to live through the centuries, it had also been a depressing journey.

Human beings didn't value _life_. It was depressing to be aware of that. To watch generations grow and die, throwing away their life so callously. 

Ever since Eve had passed away Adam had not felt empty. Eve had tried to teach him, to seize every moment of his existence. She had been so alive, so strong, saw beauty and magic where Adam only saw hopelessness.

She had saved him so many times.

And then, she had left him.

He still wished he could have joined her. Adam groaned at the memory of holding her hand and then being torn away from her.

Had it not been for the damned god, he'd be free now.

But they found him. Half dead. And they kept him alive. Cured him.

_And what had they expected from him?_

_Gratitude?_

He had been so close to freedom.

So the god was made the god his guardian. As if he was a prisoner who needed someone to look after him.

They didn't get along, but at least he wasn't alone. And Thomas had been a pleasant surprise.

They seemed so alike in many ways and shared many interests.

Adam closed his eyes.

He missed Eve. 

He missed the girl. 

He had felt safe with her. She had felt so good.

He had felt alive with her.

The girl's scent still lingered on the bed sheets and Adam rolled onto his side and took a deep breath.

 _Delicious_.

His eyes snapped open, pupils dilated and a low growl vibrated through his chest.

For the first time in ages, Adam felt like hunting.

He could feel the tension, the excitement, the thrill.

In this moment, Adam made a decision.

He was going to go on a hunt.

The vampire grinned, exposing those sharp fangs as his smile widened.

_Damn the rules._

_Damn the god._

He knew exactly who he would hunt.

And he would hunt her down until he had made her his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Adam!!! 😁


	8. What are the chances?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your enthusiastic responses!!! Love the comments :)
> 
> And - Synna, you're getting your wish in this chapter

Four days had passed since you left the boys' house.

You enrolled in your classes and embraced university life as good as you could. Determined to reimburse Loki, you took a job as one of the professors' assistants, helping him with paper work and other boring stuff.

There were another girl working for him and you had the distinct feeling that she was doing quite a bit more than merely assisting Dr Laing with _paper_ _work_.

You'd noticed her coming in after hours, when you were leaving, and twice you'd caught her packing her stuff when you arrived, giving you a sheepish smile and looking slightly disheveled and thoroughly ...  well, whatever professor Laing and her had been doing in his office, had clearly been a tad more taxing than paper work. 

Nevertheless, Laing was professional and polite with you and never did anything to make you uncomfortable.

And you couldn't blame the girl. Professor Laing was hot. In his late thirties with grey blue eyes, neatly trimmed hair and an overall immaculate appearance. You could tell that he was hiding a well-trained body underneath the tailored suit.

And you couldn't blame _him_ either, although you thought it was less than appropriate for a university professor to get involved with his students. But then, the girl was old enough and, judging by the overall satisfied expression she had on her face, it did not seem as though she wasn't enjoying herself, or was being forced into something.

You weren't going to get him in trouble as long as the girl was happy and he wasn't going to try anything on you.

Apart from that, it was Laing who involuntarily assisted you in finding Loki.

“Uhm, Dr Laing?” You'd knocked on his office door and stood halfway inside it.

He looked up from the papers on his desk, his lips curling into a friendly, open smile when he regarded you.

"How can I help you?"

"I don't mean to be intrusive or anything, but can I ask you something?"

“I don't think you ever could be intrusive.” He leaned back in his chair, focusing his attention on you. "Go ahead, please."

“It's actually not about work.”

His forehead creased a little, one eyebrow rising slightly.

“You are making me curious.”

“You – well, you remind me of someone and I was wondering if the two of you are actually related. I mean, it's just that the similarity is quite – astounding.”

In an instant the frown disappeared from his features and he grinned, his steel blue eyes sparkling.

"I do hope he is someone intellectual, not merely some GQ model?” he said lightly and winked.

You smiled and shook your head.

“It's – a police officer.”

“A police officer? Am I in trouble now?” He asked, the smile still on his lips.

“He's a detective in Brooklyn. Jonathan Pine, do you know him?”

Laings grin widened and he laughed softly.

“You've met Jonathan? I must admit that's not a first, but you've only been in New York for a week, haven't you?"

You nodded.

"Well, seems the Big Apple is no more than a small village after all.  Jonathan is my twin brother.”

Your jaw dropped. Just a little.

You quickly closed your mouth.

“He's your twin? I mean, what are the chances?”

“I haven't seen Jonathan in a while, even though we live in the same city and you met both of us in the space of only a week. How did you manage to do that?”

"I seem to attract men with British accents. I've met five altogether since I've arrived." 

He chuckled.

“Now I'm curious. How did you meet him?”

“At the police station. He – he works on this case of students muggings on their way in from the airport. He questioned me.”

A look of concern crossed Laing's face. 

"You were mugged? Were you hurt?"

You shook your head.

"No, I just lost all my stuff. The cab driver ditched me and took off with it."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. If there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to let me know."

"That's very kind, but a friend has helped me out already. I took the job as your assistant to be able to reimburse him."

"Well, if you need more money, you could help out at the clinic I work at. My secretary goes on holidays soon. I could do with a reliable substitute."

"Thank you, I'll think about it." You hesitated. "Would you - would you mind telling me how I could get hold of your brother?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"The address of the police station, I meant. A friend dropped me there last time and it was my first day in the city, so I have no clue how to get there. I - I have some information for him, concerning the case." You lied.

"Sure. Would you like me to write it down for you?"

"Yes, that would be great, thanks."

You watched as he pulled a post-it note off the pad and scribbled down an address.

"How come the two of you have different names?" Laing look up and you shrugged. "Just wondering."

He smiled.

“It is a valid question. Jonathan took our mother's name, I kept our father's.”

"Oh, I see."

“Is there anything else I can help you with, little miss?”

You shook your head.

“No, thank you, Dr Laing.”

“My pleasure.”

You stuffed the post-it into your pocket and your heart fluttered a little. 

There was hope. Hope to find Loki. Hope to see them again. 

Pine knew Loki. Maybe he would be able to tell you where he lived? Or how to get hold of him?

The next hour at work went by unbearably slowly and as soon as you were able to leave you rushed out and hopped straight on a train to Brooklyn.

 

***

 

"Detective Pine?"

The ginger-haired man turned around, his steel-blue eyes narrowed as he took you in, trying to file you. The similarity between him and Laing was incredible.

Jonathan's face suddenly lit up and he addressed you with your last name.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you actually remember my name."

He held out his hand and you shook it.

"How could I not? You were an immense help with moving forward in the case. How have you been?"

_Good god, that polite British accent._

And he always seemed so kind when he spoke to you.

"I've been very well, thank you." 

"And how can I help you? I hope this is not about Mr Odinson?"

You frowned. 

"How did you know that Loki's the reason I'm here?"

Pine's smile fell.

"What has he done?"

There was a sharp edge in the detective's voice and it seemed that the colour of his eyes turned a cold polar blue.

Pine's demeanour bemused you, he hadn't been kind towards Loki the first time you came here either. 

"Uh. Nothing. No, Loki's been very kind to me, actually."

Pine's eyes narrowed further.

"It's just that I lost his phone number and I need to contact him so I wondered if you can help me."

"I'm afraid I cannot give out private information about anyone, if that is what you were hoping for."

"Well, you seemed to know each other, so I kind of thoght that --"

Pine crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"If I may offer some advice, I'd recommend staying away from him."

"And why would you say that?"

He looked at you for a long moment.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Who he is? ... What he did?"

_Who is is? What he - did?_

"I - I guess - I - don't?"

Pine shook his head. 

"I cannot give you any information about his whereabouts, even if I wanted to. He keeps his residence secret, nobody actually knows where he lives."

_Really? How could nobody know where Loki lived?_

"The thing is, he's lent me a lot of money and I need to pay him back."

The detective regarded you, the frown still on his face, before nodded.

"If you merely want to return the money to him, the easiest way would be to deliver it to Stark Tower. They can pass it on to him."

"Stark tower?"

He nodded again. 

"200 Park Avenue."

"Ok, thanks." You offered him a wide smile and his eyes softened when he looked at you, as did his voice.

"You are a nice person, Miss. Take my advice, don't get involved with him."

You wanted to ask him why, but that moment, one of his colleagues called out his name and Jonathan turned towards around.

"Just one moment!" He called before he turned back to you. "Sorry, I have to go. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No. Thanks, that's all, Jonathan."

"Stay safe." He smiled then turned around to walk over to where his colleague was waiting. 

He stopped in his tracks, turned around and pulled a business card out of his wallet. He held it out to you.

"Don't hesitate to call me should you need me."

You took the card and thanked him. Jonathan offered you another smile before he left.

On your way back to the subway, you pulled your phone out of your bag.

Loki.

 _"Who he is? What he did?"_ the words rang in your head.

_What in god's name had he done that Pine was so insistent that you stay away from him?_

You opened the internet search and entered: Loki Odinson.

Several pages came up and you skimmed through them.

Most of them news reports from a few years ago. You opened the first one.

_Alien attack on New York._

You felt your heart stop as your eyes moved over the article.

The train arrived at the platform, and you staggered into the carriage and sank down on the cold plastic seat, staring at the screen of your phone.

Your hands shaking a little now.

Of course, you'd heard about it. The attack on New York. It had been breaking news. 

At that time, you lived in a remote part of Canada and your mum tried to keep you away from anything stressful, since you had returned to your mum's house to recover after the devastating earthquake you'd experienced when you were traveling in Nepal. 

Your mum always tried to protect you as good as she could, but you had heard about the Alien attack.

About some kind of demi-god trying to take over the planet. 

At the time it had sounded rather surreal.

You'd also heard about the refugees that arrived on Earth a few years later. People from another planet who sought asylum as their world had been destroyed. 

You'd just never really paid much attention to these things, because your own life was troublesome enough.

You shut down your screen and stared at the shiny black surface for a while. 

_Loki._

_A demi-god?_

_Who had tried to rule your planet?_

_You'd felt so safe with him._

You opened up the site again. 

Another article said that Loki had been amongst those seeking asylum on Earth, together with his brother Thor. Apparently there was a lot of disagreement of how to handle the situation, since Loki was basically a war criminal. The millionaire Anthony Stark had pledged for him at last and Loki was permitted to reside in New York. 

_Loki._

He had been responsible for destruction and death in Manhattan, and yet he was permitted to stay here? You wondered how he felt about it?

You didn't want to read anymore. What you had learnt made you feel sick in the pit of your stomach. 

You'd learnt to like him. More than that, if you were honest with yourself.

With a sigh you leaned forward and placed your head in your hands.

_Dear god, could your life not be ordinary?_

_Did it have to be riddled with catastrophes, death, vampire lovers and demi-god terrorists?_

Your life was so ridiculously insane that it was alarming.

It explained why Pine was concerned. Why he'd been protective when you came to the police station with Loki in tow.

_Jesus Christ. Loki wasn't even human._

_Well, neither was Adam._

You laughed softly.

_Maybe you were going insane?_

_Loki._

You felt a heavy sadness in your heart. 

_Loki had killed people._

Was that why he had asked for the reason you had defended him in front of Pine, a few days back? He had seemed so taken aback by it. So incredulous.

He had also told you that you were far too trusting. 

 _"Foolish. Naive, witless, and entirely delusional."_ If you remembered his words correctly.

And then he'd taken you out for tea and went shopping with you.

And he'd looked after you, when you were sick. 

And he had drugged you.

You rubbed your face.

_Loki had killed people. Destroyed New York._

You pressed your fingers into the corners of your eyes to suppress the tears that you felt coming.

Maybe it was better not to look for him. To stay away from him, like Pine suggested. 

Your heart contracted at the thought. As insane as it was, it didn't feel right.

He could have hurt you, while you were there.

But he had actually tried to keep you away from Adam. To keep you safe, hadn't he?

He had teased you and made you laugh.

He had cooked for you.

Apart from being an ass, Loki had been entirely good to you.

But he had killed people.

Your mind had trouble putting those two versions of Loki together.

The one you knew and the one you just found out about. 

Your Loki and the Loki who had attacked New York.

Who to trust? Your overly trusting heart or your suspicious mind? 

You would have to find out.

 

***

 A few hours later you found yourself in a pub close to uni with a couple of students from your psychology class.

"You know, that guy's been staring at you ever since we came in." Elsa took a swig from her beer as she looked at you.

You were in an early evening class together with her and Chris, her boyfriend, and they had persuaded you to join them for a drink afterwards. Elsa was a fiery Spanish beauty and Chris a laid back Australian - a combination that seemed to work. They were funny, easy going and very much in love. You liked them.

And you were glad that you'd come with them, because you knew you would have just been thinking about Loki, and about going to Stark tower tomorrow.

The thought that you might see him again filled your stomach with butterflies, made your heart flutter, and threw your mind into a sea of doubt and confusion. 

It was disconcerting that you had dreamed of him during your short afternoon nap. Dreamed of snuggling up to Loki's warm body and feeling his embrace, feeling entirely secure, and safe.

So, you were more than grateful for a distraction.

"Did you hear what I just said, sweetie?" Elsa smiled at you and you frowned.

"Sorry." You shrugged. "I spaced out." 

"There's a guy over there who seems quite taken with you." She grinned.

"What? Which guy?" You asked and she nodded in direction somewhere behind you.

"Over there. The hot Emo with the sunglasses."

"Oh." You turned around and almost dropped your drink. "Oh. _My. God._ "

"Is everything ok?" Chris arrived back at the table that very same moment with more drinks and settled in the free spot between you and Elsa. 

"Uh, yup, sure." You tried to regain your composure as you turned back towards them.

_Were you hallucinating or was Adam really standing on the other side of the room, looking in your direction?_

"This guy has been checking her out. For a while. Basically since we got here." Elsa said to Chris, who put the drinks down and turned to look in Adam's direction.

"Doesn't look too trustworthy if you ask me." Chris muttered and gestured to his eyes. "Dude, what's the story with the sunglasses?"

"They make him look kinda hot." Elsa chuckled. 

"Do they? How hot? Hotter than me?" Chris teased her and she leaned in to kiss him.

You cleared your throat.

"Hey guys. I'm going over to say hello. I think I actually know him."

Elsa broke the kiss and smiled at you.

"Bring him back so we can meet him."

"I'll try." You rose and started to cross the room, your eyes trained on Adam, who was still standing in the same spot. Casually leaning against the wall. Watching you.

You kept your eyes on him, not watching where you were going, and tripped over something on the floor. Gasping, you reached out for something to hold on to as you fell forward and were caught by a pair of strong arms that came around your waist and pulled you up against a lean body wrapped in a fine suit.

Your hands grabbed the man's arms for balance as he pulled you against him.

You knew who the expensive eau de cologne belonged to, even before you raised your gaze to meet a pair of steel blue eyes.

"Dr Laing."

"That was close, are you alright, darling?' He asked, a concerned expression on his face.

You blushed. Realising you were in his arms, and so close that you had to tilt your head to look up at him.

_Oops. Ok, this was embarrassing._

"Uh, thanks for - catching me." You let go of his arms, but he kept one arm around you, pressing you lightly against him. 

"You are welcome, dear."

He held your gaze for a moment longer, before he finally released you and you quickly took a step back to get an appropriate distance between the two of you.

"Gosh, I'm - really sorry." You managed.

"No need to be sorry. I don't think you tripped yourself on purpose to land in my arms." He winked.

"I didn't." 

_Was he flirting with you?_

"I - I have to go." you stammered. "Thanks, Dr Laing."

"Robert." He offered.

"I'd rather stay with Dr Laing." you said, feeling it would be sensible not to get too familiar with him.

"If you insist." He nodded. "Have a lovely evening, little miss."

"You too."

You turned and hurried away, towards the spot where you'd seen Adam, only to find him gone.

Adam was gone. 

_Nonono._

A rush of panic ran over you.

_Please, don't be gone._

You took a look around, searching the room for a sign of him, before you headed for the door and rushed out onto the street. 

It was late and there were only a few people on the sidewalk. You tried to spot the familiar tall, lanky man with the black hair. He wasn't amongst them.

_No. Please, don't be gone._

_Don't be gone, Adam._

You took a deep breath.

What were your options? Go back in and forget about it.

Or go for a walk and hope to find him.

You decided to go for a walk.

If it had been Adam and he was still around, maybe you would find him. Or that he would find you. He had looked at you.

You walked for a while and stopped at the corner to the park. Maybe it was safer to catch the subway back to the YMCA. The side streets were almost empty and it was late. And this was New York. Not the safest city in the world. Maybe you should -- 

A waft of air that brushed your skin and a shiver ran down your spine when a pair of cold hands settled on your shoulders. Soft lips brushed your ear, before you felt his teeth settle on your neck.

 

****

 

 

There was a sharp edge in the detective's tone and it seemed that the colour of his eyes turned to a cold polar blue. --- Pine's polar blue eyes are a reference to Caffiend's sexy Jonathan in "Everyone's got a vice Pine. What is yours?" :)

“Is there anything else I can help you with, _little miss_?” -- for you, Shortybaby08 and "Principal Loki" in "Support"  :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈🙈 ... don't you bite down!!!


	9. Love bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!  
> Much to your disappointment, Loki will not come to the rescue ... but at least what follows will give him an incentive to take action ;)  
> And Adam's a good boy, after all.

A waft of air that brushed your skin and a shiver ran down your spine when a pair of cold hands settled on your shoulders. Soft lips brushed your ear, before you felt his teeth settle on your neck.

You could feel his teeth grazing your skin and the effect of the pheromones settled over you in form of a blissful haze.

"Adam." You breathed.

He stilled and pulled his mouth away from your neck.

"You remember my name?"

His hands stayed on your shoulders, while he lifted his lips to your ear and pressed his cool cheek gently against your hair as he inhaled your scent. 

"Why - would I - not remember your name?" You whispered your voice quivering ever so slightly, as your body shuddered from his touch. 

Adam let go of your shoulders. You turned around, slipped your slipped your arms under his open coat and buried your face in his chest. 

"I've missed you, Adam."

The vampires arms came around you in a light embrace.

"Loki took you away." He whispered as he nuzzled your hair and took another deep breath, then he stiffened.

"His scent is all over you." His voice icy, disapproval colouring his tone.

"Whose - scent?"

"The zombie from the bar."

"Oh, Dr Laing. He just happened to catch me because I tripped."

"He  _desires_  you." Adam hissed, the threat evident in his voice. "The way he touched you. Looked at you. I could sense his need."

_Heavens. Was he jealous?_

"Stay away from him, baby."

He ran his lips over your temple.

"I work for him."

Adam snarled.

"Don't let him to touch you again." His voice had dropped to a low, threatening hiss and reminded you of who you were dealing with.

A vampire.

A ferocious, wild creature.

As tame as Adam seemed, he was a predator whose nature was to hunt and kill. 

And you realised that by getting close to you, Dr Laing just set himself up as _prey_.

_Sweet mother of god._

"Adam." You pulled away and looked up at him. "I'm a _woman_. Naturally, men are attracted to women. Dr Laing's been very respectful at work. He's never done anything inappropriate and I don't think he would, but you can't blame him for reacting when I basically fell into his arms." 

A disapproving growl rumbled through the vampire's chest. 

His dark eyes searched yours, and the look in them told you that he wasn't satisfied with your answer, so you raised yourself onto your tip toes and caught his lips with yours.

He closed his eyes before his lips parted, and your tongue probing him carefully as you brought your arms around his neck.

You moaned. He growled, albeit much softer now.

Your thoughts evaporated as a feeling of bliss emerged from somewhere deep inside you, flooding your body with warmth and need.

Adam was literally intoxicating. 

One of his hands moved to the back of your neck, while his other slid along the side of your body to your lower back to pull you closer.

He broke the kiss and ran his nose along the side of your face, breathing deeply as he took in your scent, a gesture that now sent a rush of heat between your legs and your body melted against his.

"Adam."

"Yes, baby?"

"Are you -  _thirsty_?"

He didn't answer right away but pressed his lips on the pulse point below your ear, his tongue flicking out to lick your skin.

"Not for blood." He breathed.

A wave of need rolled over you when his lips and teeth brushed the shell of you ear. Your breath hitched.

"Hungry - then?” 

“Hm. Ravenous.” His lips found yours and he pushed his tongue inside your mouth, his kiss unleashing an entire array of sensations and feelings. You were panting when he pulled away.

“I - I guess, I could invite you over to my place?" You muttered, having a difficult time, keeping your focus.

"It would bring ill luck if you didn't." He whispered, as he looked at you with pitch black eyes. 

 _Run_ , your rational mind told you. Running from him would be the sensible thing to do.

But you had never been one to listen to your rational mind, that was why, less than twenty minutes later you found yourself lying on the bed in your room at the YMCA.

Adam had stripped you down to your underwear and was exploring your body with his mouth, his cold lips causing goosebumps to flare on your skin where they touched you. 

The pheromones had taken full effect and you were having a hard time keeping hold of your thoughts as waves of pleasure threatened to consume you. The effect was even stronger than last time. At least it felt that way.

Adam's lips roamed the curves of your breasts, before they traveled up to your collarbones and further, until you felt his open mouth move over your skin of your throat.

You closed your eyes.

"I trust you, Adam." You loosened the grip you had on his hair.

He stilled, his open mouth against your skin. 

Then he sighed, pulled his lips away and nestled his face in the crook of your neck. He stayed there, breathing softly, as if he was trying to hide from you. 

"You drank too much, last time, didn't you?" You asked carefully.

When he didn't answer, you gently pushed against his chest to move him off you and he rolled over onto his back. You climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and watched as Adam's soft blue eyes darkened with desire. 

Very slowly, his hands came to your waist, lingering there for a minute, caressing your skin, before they moved up to cup your breasts.

Your breath hitched and your nipples hardened when the pads of his thumbs stroking over the thin lace of your bra.

Your eyes fluttered shut.

_He's distracting you._

You couldn't stop the groan from escaping your mouth as Adam squeezed your breasts.

_Good god. This just felt so good. Too good._

You closed your mouth and bit your lip. 

_Focus._

Mustering your will power, you brought your hands on top of his and pulled them away. Adam's eyes were on your face when you caught his wrists and he allowed you to push his arms down against the mattress on either side of his head.

As you leaned over him, his eyes darkened even more and a quiet hiss left his mouth, that elicited a shudder deep within your core and you instinctively moved your hips, rubbing yourself against him.

_No. no. Focus._

"What - what happened last time, Adam?"

There was a flicker of remorse in the vampire's eyes before he closed them. 

"I got carried away. I must have allowed too much of the virus to get into your blood stream and - I should not have bitten you twice."

You waited until he opened his eyes to look up at you, before you spoke. 

"If we do - whatever we are going to do - will it happen again?"

He licked his lips.

"I cannot promise you that I will not bite you."

_And what kind of answer was that?_

_This was - insane. Absolutely insane._

But you wanted him. _Badly._

"Can you promise to be _careful_?"

Something changed in Adam's eyes, they grew soft and then pained. 

"Fuck." It was merely a whisper and you frowned.

"You shouldn't trust me, baby. I'm selfish."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a wild creature, controlled by my urges and desires. I - I came here to make you mine."

You blinked at him.

“You mean ...”

“To turn you – into what I am. To keep you. I tried to convince myself that Loki was doing the right thing by sending you away, but I couldn't – I couldn't resist coming after you. I missed you so badly."

He closed his eyes again. Even through the haze of the pheromones, you were shocked by his confession.

"You - would have turned me _without_ my permission?"

You let go of his hands and sat back.

_He would have just done it without talking to you? Of course, what were you thinking?_

He kept his eyes closed and didn't answer.

“Look at me, Adam, and answer me.” The stern tone of your own voice surprised you.

His eyes were the colour of dark rainclouds when he opened them, and his gaze was heavy with guilt.

"Yes." He admitted. "I'm - I"m sorry."

_Sorry?_

For a moment the two of you just stared at each other, and you wished that the damned pheromones would allow you to get angry at him, but you couldn't.

Then Adam spoke, his voice soft, and he looked utterly lost.

"I can't do it. Every time I try to bite you, I find myself unable to do it. You've been giving yourself to me so freely. It isn't fair to take from you what you aren't willing to give. It would be wrong."

"I think I'd rather have you  _drink_  me, then turn me." You whispered.

"Don't - say that." Adam rubbed his forehead. "I don't _want_ to hurt you. I don't even want to turn you into what I am, but - I can't let you go either."

The look in his eyes reflected his torn feelings and you felt a pang in your heart, as you understood his predicament.

While you had never given the consequences of this romance much thought, but merely followed your feelings, Adam was aware of how dangerous it was for you to be with him. 

While you knew that he could kill you, you had the benefit of the pheromones that mellowed those thoughts every time they emerged. 

But Adam did not have that advantage, every time he touched you, he knew that he could accidentally kill you by drinking too much.

"I want to keep you safe, but how am I going to do that? Unless - unless I turn you?" Adam covered his eyes with his hand and let out a deep breath.

_Great, this relationship had not even started and was already complicated._

"I don't think I'd be very good company if you turned me _without_ my permission, Adam. I don't think I would want to stay with you."

You pulled the hand away from his face.

There was a inexplicable bond that connected you to the vampire, and somehow you knew that neither of you would be able to run away from this.

And you could not fool yourself thinking that this would be like any other relationship. It would take a lot of trust from you to be with him, but there would always be the possibility of Adam turning on you.

"What - what am I to you, Adam?"

He regarded you for a while before he spoke, then his hand came up to cup your face.

"Temptation."

"Is that all?"

He shook his head.

"You are at once my salvation and my downfall." He let his hand slide down your throat, over your breast and down your body until it came to a rest on your thigh. "You give me comfort. You - _shelter_ me, make me feel good and _alive_. You give my existence meaning again."

_That was pretty romantic coming from a vampire._

You leaned forward and kissed him until his fingers dug into your hair and his hips bucked up against you. 

"I want you." You moaned softly against his lips. "Can we -?"

"I drank plenty of blood before I came to seek you out, so that I wouldn't accidentally kill you. I can control my urges much better when I am sated."

_So that I wouldn't accidentally kill you. Lovely._

It didn't deter you from running your hands down his bare chest and abdomen and tugging his jeans open. 

You squeaked in surprise when you were suddenly on your back and under him, slender fingers pulling your panties down your legs, before he swiftly removed his jeans and his lean naked body settled between your thighs.

_Sweet baby Jesus._

He felt so incredibly good. Unbearably good. 

_God, please, just don't let me die of bliss before we actually do it._

Adam's fingers found your warmth and you felt your body tense, while a desperate noise escaped you. 

"Relax."

You opened yourself to his touch, arching up under him, soft moans leaving your lips as you tried to relax your body.

When he replaced his fingers with his hard length, you gathered the last shreds of your rational mind, dug your fingers in his hair and pulled his head back to make him look at you.

"I trust you, Adam." Your eyes shifted between his. "If you bite me and - something goes wrong - promise - that you will kill me."

He froze, looking confounded.

"Don't." He said and brushed his fingers over your cheek. "Don't make me promise this to you."

You trusted that if Adam really cared for you, he would neither kill nor turn you. He would find another way. 

At least that's what you were hoping, but it really was a gamble.

When it came down to it though, you had to admit that you would rather die than be trapped in this body for hundreds of years and live on human blood.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered. "I will not hurt you."

You tightened your fingers in his hair. 

"Please, I need to hear this, Adam."

His eyes became soft and deep when he finally nodded.

"I promise."

You pulled him towards you and kissed him.

He entered you slowly, sensually, nudging his hardness into you with steady movements while he kissed you and one of his hands came around your back to unclasp your bra. His cool fingers slipped underneath to caress your breast.

When his lips parted with yours, you let your head fall back, deep moans escaped your open mouth and you surrendered yourself to the ecstasy that tingled through your entire body and accumulating as a heated need inside your core. Both of your legs came around his hips, your heels digging into the soft flesh of his ass to bring him deeper. 

Every movement of his was conscious and sensual. HIs hips moved against yours in a slow rhythm as he drew his length out almost all the way, before slipping back into you, as he mouthed kisses down your neck.

"You feel so good, baby." He whispered against your skin, licking and nibbling along your throat.

He growled and then he suddenly rolled over to bring you on top of him, keeping his hands on your hips to support your movements.

HIs eyes raked over your naked form, dark and full of desire, and when he reached up to cup your breasts, you stifled a moan and eagerly leaned into his touch. 

Your entire body was on fire, burning with blissful need, and your awareness narrowed down to the sensation of his hard member stroking your insides as you rode him.

He pushed himself upright and one arm came around your back, so that he could caress your breasts with his mouth.

The prickling current of pleasure that cursed straight through you, eradicated all rational thought, leaving behind only feral desire.

You needed him. 

Your head fell backwards, breath coming in short moans.

His mouth latched onto your other nipple, nearly driving you insane with need.

Your nails dug into his neck and shoulders, making him snarl.

You wanted him.

You wanted to feel his teeth on your skin.

You wanted to feel him drink your blood.

You _needed_ it.

You needed relief.

You tightened your fingers in his hair and roughly pulled his head up to your throat.

"Bite me."

The moment his teeth broke your skin, the sweet feeling of release washed over you and you groaned his name. 

His mouth still on your neck, Adam's body stiffened in your arms and a deep growl vibrated through him as he found relief.

_Bliss. Pure bliss._

You were drowned by a rush of ecstasy and then everything went black.

You woke from to the feeling of Adam's fingers gently stroking your cheek. When you opened your eyes they met his blue ones. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked carefully.

"Dizzy." You groaned. 

"I'm sorry - I - I tried to hold back but -"

"Did I really _ask_ you to bite me?" Your cheeks flushed.

"It was more of an order than a request."

He moved forward to brush his lips over yours, before he kissed you gently.

"I tried to be careful."

"I can't believe I actually asked you." 

Adam laughed softly when you buried your face in his neck to hide your embarrassment.

"I couldn't resist it, but I managed to control myself. I did not take much." He cleared his throat. "It was still rather challenging."

'Was it?" You asked innocently and he smiled.

"Asking me to _bite_ you was - insanely hot, baby."

His leg draped over yours as he moved a little closer. You flinched when his finger touched the bite on your neck, then he pressed a gentle kiss on it.

"Sleep now, I will stay the night to make sure, you're ok."

"Thank you." You wrapped one arm around his cool body. 

"No. Thank you. For trusting me." 

You felt him pull the duvet over you and nestled closer to him, enjoying the feeling of his fingers stroking your hair and his cool breath fanning over your skin.

"Adam?"

"Hm?"

"I won't get pregnant now, will I?"

"No. Vampires can't reproduce."

"Even with humans?" Wasn't that what had happened in the Twilight Saga?

"You've read too many stories. Trust me, we can't." He nuzzled your hair. "Sleep now."

 

***

 

Stark tower was an impressively tall and outrageously pompous building. There was a proper reception in the foyer and you approached the desk, smiling at the lady behind it.

"I would like to see Mr Odinson."

"Mr Odinson?" She asked and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. I'm a friend of his and need to talk to him."

She quirked an eyebrow and gave you a look that said, I doubt he has any friends, but nevertheless tapped the mic on her headset and said.

"Mr Stark, there is a lady here to see Mr Odinson."

She looked at you.

"Yes. No. She said she is a - friend."

Then she nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Turning back to you she offered you a sincere smile.

"Mr Stark will be down in a minute."

"Uh, no, I mean. Why would he go through the trouble? I just wanted to speak to Loki."

"To see Mr Odinson requires security clearance and an interview with Mr Stark."

You sighed. 

"Maybe, could I just leave him a message?"

She regarded you then shook her head, before she nodded in a direction behind you. 

"Too late for that now."

You turned around to see a man walking towards you. He was not as tall as Loki, but attractive and well groomed -  apart from the Black Sabbath t-shirt he wore with a pair of slacks. He had dark hair, a neatly trimmed goatee, and warm, hazel eyes. 

He held out his hand to you.

"Tony Stark."

You shook it and told him your name, before you started to explain. 

"Look, I'm sorry, Mr Stark, I didn't mean to bother you. I actually just wanted to speak to Loki - or leave him a message, if possible."

His eyebrows drew together slightly. 

"And what business do you have with him?"

"We - we're just friends."

A smirk grew on his face and he couldn't hold back a grunt.

"As far as I know, Loki doesn't have any friends, which sparks my interest. Why don't you come upstairs and tell me more?"

_Shit. Did he consider you a security risk?_

"I - well, I don't have much time. I need to be back at uni in an hour."

Stark raised an eyebrow. 

"Uni?"

"Uh, yes. I study at NYU."

He started walking towards an elevator and stepped in after you.

"What do you study?"

"My main subject is psychology and I also enrolled in art classes."

"Psychology?" he chuckled softly and muttered. "Loki would surely make a rather interesting object to study." 

"That's - not very kind of you." 

"Do you know _why_ I have to personally look at everyone who comes here to see Loki? I mean, not that it happens very often that somebody comes to pay him a visit."

"I guess it is because of what he did? New York, I mean?"

"Right. And you claim to be his _friend_. Naturally makes you suspicious, doesn't it?"

"I - he - I don't know ... he really doesn't have any friends?"

"Apart from those who live in this tower, I doubt it. And he's not _meant_ to have friends, because the government doesn't trust him."

You couldn't help but feel your heart contract painfully at the thought.

"That's - awful." 

"Girl, he tried to rule the planet."

"But he must be lonely."

"We all have to deal with the consequences of our actions."

The doors opened and you exited into some kind of lounge with huge windows. You stepped right up to the glass and glanced down onto the city. 

"Wow. This is - amazing."

Stark stepped up next to you. 

"She's beautiful, isn't she? New York. Pulsing with life. I still haven't forgotten what he did to our city."

YOu turned your head to look at him. 

"I only heard it on the news. But I - I'm having a hard time believing that the Loki I know is the same who attacked New York, I'm sorry."

"The Loki you know through me straight through this window, hoping I'd end up as a flyspeck on the sidewalk."

You placed a hand on the glass.

_Loki._

"I'm sorry."

Stark huffed.

"So, tell me - who are you? And what do you have to do with the Asgardian Sith Lord?"

"The what?"

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand. 

"Never mind. Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you."

He strolled over to the bar and poured himself a drink. 

"So, you're not some crazy fan girl?"

"A - fan girl?"

"Didn't think so. Although he seems to have legions of them out there."

"Loki helped me out, when I was mugged. He took me to the police station and then out for tea and dinner." You decided to leave out the fact that you knew about Adam. Or that he had taken you to their home. "He was very kind to me and lent me some money, which I'd like to return to him."

"He _helped_ you?"

You nodded.

_Well, you didn't have to tell him that Loki hadn't been happy about it all, at first._

"How much money?"

"After I was mugged, I didn't have anything, so he set me up with a new phone, a laptop, clothes and all that."

"Loki - went _shopping_ with you?" He stared at you in disbelief.

You bit your lip.

"He won't get in trouble for that, will he?"

Stark's eyes grew even wider, then he frowned. 

"Yeah, I think I should ground him for going shopping with a stranger." He muttered.

"Please, I don't want to get him in trouble."

"And you're sincere about it too!"

He shook his head and took a sip from his drink.

"What did Mr Knight-in-Shining-Armour ask in return? Your undying loyalty?"

"What? No. Why?"

"You are telling me that Loki committed an act of selflessness?"

_Ok, you shouldn't have come here. Your visit would definitely get him in trouble._

You remembered the way Pine had spoken to him and it pained you. That he wasn't trusted.

"Loki did _nothing_ apart from helping me. And he did not give me a way to contact him, either, because he did not actually want the money back."

"That's hard to believe." Stark mumbled. 

"Maybe he's just not as bad as you think." To your bemusement you felt tears welling up in your eyes. "It was so wrong of me to come here. I just wanted to talk to him or give him a message, I didn't realise he would be treated like criminal."

He sighed.

"I don't think he's bad, but Loki never does anything without a reason. He's just not the selfless kind."

"Well, he didn't ask for anything in return. I didn't even know who he was when we met. I only found out when I looked him up, because I wanted to reimburse him."

You wiped the tears from the corners of your eyes. 

Stark looked abashed. He put his glass down and came over to stand next to you.

"Fine. Why don't you give me your name and details and I will pass a message on to him?"

You nodded. 

"I'll write it down for you."

"Sure."

You pulled out your notebook and pen, then you looked up at Stark.

"He won't get in trouble for this?"

"You are really worried about that, aren't you?"

"I would never forgive myself if he'd get in trouble for doing something nice - and it's my fault. Nobody should get in trouble for being a good person."

He frowned. 

"He's not exactly a good person."

"How would you know?"

You scribbled down your name and number on the piece of paper and a "please get in touch with me, Loki" and handed it to Stark.

"Thank you. I have to get back to uni."

 

***

 

A few hours later you returned to your room at the YMCA, feeling exhausted. It was only mid-afternoon, but it had been a long day. 

You let the door fall shut behind you and dropped your bag on the bed, walking straight through the dimly lit room towards the ensuite and turned on the shower. 

That was exactly what you needed now.

You focused on the sensation of the narrow rivulets of water trickling down your skin, and took your time lathering your hair with shampoo and your body with coconut and vanilla shower gel. 

The fragrance reminded you of holidays. 

A small smile graced your lips as you stepped out of the shower and dried off, before you slipped into the silk robe Loki had convinced you to buy in the lingerie shop - it was a ridiculously short robe decorated with lace - but you had to admit, you liked it. It was feminine and beautiful and it felt good on your skin.

You sauntered into the room, brushing your wet hair.

"What a lovely sight." A deep, velvet voice purred and you shrieked and threw your hairbrush in the direction of where the voice had come from. "And impressive reflexes."

He chuckled softly.

"Loki! You ass!"

You crossed the room and switched on the lights, finding a deviously smirking god leisurely sprawled out on top of your bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Loki on your bed and you've just come out of the shower wearing nothing but a robe - an ideal set up, don't you think?


	10. Sweet Valhalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, here we go ... sexy Loki times ahead 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ...this may as well be the longest smut chapter I've ever had the pleasure to write.. let me know how you liked it.

As comical as it was seeing Loki lounging on your bed with your hairbrush in one hand and the unmistakable Loki-smirk plastered on his face, you were anything but amused. All your awkward feelings towards him concerning the man being an alien god, were momentarily forgotten as your anger took over.

You put your arms on your hips and were about to dish out a tirade of insults, when you noticed his gaze shift and his eyes darken as he regarded you. Which instantly made you aware that you wore nothing but a slippery silk robe that came not even half way down your thighs and was tied loosely and therefore revealed quite a lot more than you would have liked to show. You quickly brought your arms up to your chest, where Loki's gaze found its focus.

"Uh. What do you think you're doing?" You hissed, although it sounded anything but threatening. His eyes shifted up to meet yours.

"I am enjoying myself. Are you?" He replied cockily and you narrowed your eyes.

"How - how long have you been here?"

A small smile played around the corners of his mouth. 

"Long enough. And I do find it rather intriguing that you leave the door to the bath chamber wide open when you take a shower."

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks. 

_Oh no. He hadn't! He hadn't watched you undress and take a shower!_

"Of course I leave the door open when I think I am  _alone_  in  _my_  room. I didn't invite you."

"I merely complied to your request, mortal. Remember? It was you who summoned me."

"Who summoned you?"

_Why again had you thought that this was a good idea? To summon the devil?_

Your good heart and sentiment had blinded you of course - and for some unfathomable reason you had expected Loki to have manners, which, of course, had been a rather ignorant  and questionable conclusion on your part. Because, despite of being a god, he really was - an asshole.

"Thank you for 'heeding my call'." You stated flatly.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"That is all? No more insults?"

You shook your head and he frowned.

"Would it appease you, my little mortal, to know that I am not as lecherous as you may believe, because I studied the rather complex pattern of the wallpaper, while you undressed and stepped under the shower?"

You crossed your arms over your chest and huffed.

"Since when am I  _your_  little mortal?"

"Come here." Loki ordered in that soft purry voice that made you want to do things nobody should ever  _want_  to do with this man - and for a moment you almost relented.

"I won't climb into the same bed with you, if that's what you're trying to get me to do."

"We've been there before and it wasn't all that bad, was it?"

"Well, depends on how you look at it. As far as I remember, you drugged me. Oh, and then you drugged me again and brought me her without giving any explanation whatsoever." You growled.

"Ah, there is my fierce little kitten."

You clenched your teeth. 

 _God of Assholes._  

"God of Mischief and Lies, actually." He added and your mouth dropped open.

_Jesus Christ, was he able to read your mind?_

"I fear that this saviour of yours is not going to come to your rescue no matter how many times you call on him." He gave you a lopsided grin and patted the bed next to him. "Now come and tell me what it is you wanted me to get in  _touch_  with you about."

You hadn't thought it through. Of course, you had expected him to call you, like any normal person would, but this ... his behaviour just pushed all your buttons. You had certainly not expected to be so angry with him.

_Why were you so angry with him?_

Because he's not a human being, he's a god who -

_A god who could read your mind!_

"Out!" You said, pointing your finger at the door and feeling the heat of your anger creeping up your neck. 

The god crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Now that you know who I am, you still have the insolence to order me around?"

_Why did fate always have to deal you the trickiest set of cards?_

"Ok, Mister. Let's get this straight. First you drug me. Then you put me here without explanation. You set up a bank account for me with thousands of dollars in it – and you delete your number off my phone. Of course, I don't want to be indebted to you, so I went to the house – and there was - there was nothing there! So I go through all the trouble of finding detective Pine and he keeps warning me about you, but he points me to Stark Tower. At Stark Tower I get lectured by Mr Stark himself about your untrustworthiness and I am being told for the millionth time that I should stay away from you - and in between that I look you up on the internet and find out that you're an alien god, who destroyed half of New York in an attempt to take over my planet and who is now stranded here, on earth, as a refugee, because his own world was destroyed." You took a deep breath, your voice quivering with anger. "And after all that you have the nerve to appear in my room - on my bed! - without having the decency to call or even knock and you - you invade my mind without my permission. And you -"

"That is - quite enough, sweet one." 

" _Sweet one?_ Are you taking me seriously when I speak to you?"

_Good god, why did he make you feel like a little girl who had no idea about life? Why did he make you so furious?_

You rushed over to your suitcase, grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt and your coat and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked and moved off the bed.

"Read my mind! I am  _leaving_." You hissed. "I need some space."

You reached for the door and opened it, but it shut in your face with a loud snap.

_What the hell?_

"You are not going anywhere." The god's tone was stern and his words final, clearly not leaving any room for discussion.

When you tried to turn the door knob you found it locked.

"Loki, what are you doing?"

"Are you having second thoughts about inviting me?"

You slowly turned around to find Loki standing next to the bed, eyes locked on yours. His voice was mellow, but the way he moved as he slowly approached you, reminded you of a panther stalking his prey. Your angry attitude subsided when the dark god came to a halt right in front of you and it was replaced with a mixture of fear and - anticipation? - as one of his hands came to a rest on the wall next to your head. You felt a stir of heat in your abdomen that made your heart beat faster. 

"Are you?" The tone of his voice had dropped to a low, dangerous whisper.

You swallowed. 

 _Keep your mind clear._   _You're scared of him. Just focus on your fear. You're not attracted to him._

_You are NOT attracted to him._

_You are not -_

The god's eyes sparkled and a corner of his mouth twitched upwards. 

_Great. He finds it all amusing._

You closed your eyes.

 _He is dangerous,_ you reminded yourself. _He has superhuman strength. Apparently he also has magic. He is able to read your mind for crying out loud._

Your eyes opened and your gaze dropped to his lips.

He was an alien god – so why did you want him to kiss you?

_Maybe you had some weird kink that attracted you to men who weren't human?_

You quickly brought your eyes back to the pair of ocean-coloured ones that regarded you with barely hidden amusement.

_You're an ass, Loki. I hope you are reading my mind right now._

"So defiant. And irreverent. Who would have thought?"

You noticed his eyes flicking down to your lips, the action eliciting a warm tingle between your thighs. Fire. A fire that began to spread inside you, slowly simmering throughout your body as the god moved closer. Suddenly his green eyes narrowed and a deep crease appeared between his brows.

“What is this?” His gaze was fixed on your neck, when he brushed your damp hair aside and traced his fingers over the bite mark Adam had left on your skin.

_Shit._

Without thinking your hand came up to cover the bite on your neck. Loki's eyes snapped up to yours and his gaze pierced you with such intensity that you gasped. 

"He was here?”

“That - that is none of your business, Loki.”

The god straightened up to his full height, looming over you with a menacing, dark look in his eyes, before he placed his free hand on the wall on the other side of your head, trapping you between his arms. You glanced up at him with what you were sure were wide eyes, because you felt like a deer in the headlights.

The god's eyes glinted, before they turned dangerously dark.

_And why did this feel - good? Exciting even? It should not!_

“Oh, but I believe it is very much my business.” He leaned in so that his face was next to yours and you held your breath.

“Has he fucked you?” Loki's voice was but a low hiss.

_What the hell?_

You were about to tell him to mind his own business, when a streak of worry crossed your mind.

_Adam's going to be in trouble for coming to see you._

"He - he didn't drink much. I'm going to be fine. And I'm - I'm not going to tell anyone."

"That is not what I asked." The god's voice was a low growl, the threat in his tone impossible to miss. Loki did not move, you felt his breath fluttering against your skin, as he stood there awaiting your answer.

“Why not just read my mind?” The words left your lips with a sharp exhale, but they were spoken softly without defiance.

“I want to hear it from your lips.” His breath was warm, enticingly so, you almost closed your eyes at the sensation and you chided yourself for letting him distract you.

“What's going on between Adam and I doesn't concern you.” You tried to sound stern.

“I beg to differ, little mortal. Considering he's my responsibility and I am bound to him by some fatuous curse - it does concern me. But you - you are an entirely different matter.”

You squeaked as he moved closer and you brought your hands up to press them against his chest, when his body brushed yours.

“Let me go, Loki.” You whispered, running out of breath far too quickly.

Instead, Loki used his body to press you against the wall.

“Hm.” he purred, his lips touching the shell of your ear. “That is not exactly what you want, is it?”

Shivers ran down your back, tingles trickled down your thighs. Your heart beat a lot faster than it should and you were overall -

“Please. You scare me.”

“Do I now?”

It was true. He did. In an incredibly arousing way.

Loki's breath caressed your skin as he leaned in and traced his tongue along the shell of your ear. You shivered.

“Do I frighten you?”

“Yes.” You breathed faintly.

He took your earlobe between his lips, grazing his teeth over it. You mewled softly.

“Are you scared?”

You nodded.

He moved lower, suckling the pulse point right below your ear, pulling a moan from your throat when he pushed his leg between yours, separating them and pressing his thigh against your sensitive warmth.

Your breath hitched.

“Still scared, little minx?”

"Y-yes."

He pulled back to look at you, searching your eyes.

"I can tell when somebody lies to me, you know?"

You opened your mouth to offer him a cocky reply, but Loki chose that moment to cover your lips with his. His open mouth nipped at your lips, before his tongue searched yours. The kiss was more careful and tender than you would have expected, considering his dominant behaviour. You could not help but shamelessly moan into his mouth and when your arms wound around his neck and your fingers tightening in his hair, the kiss deepened with an almost desperate urgency from either side.

He swallowed another one of your moans and you pulled him towards you for more.

_Good god, he was an amazing kisser. Amazing._

_Fucking amazing._

You eagerly pulled yourself up onto your tip toes, when your mind kicked in.

_Wait. Waitwaitwait. What are you doing? Stop!_

You pushed against him with all your might, managing to pull away from his lips, but he kept you trapped in his embrace.

"We can't." You stammered. “We can't do this.”

“And why not, my little dove?”

“Because -”

You tried to process what had just happened. You had allowed Loki to kiss you. Not only that, you had kissed him back. But you wanted Adam, didn't you?

“Adam.” You whined. “He will smell you on me.”

“Adam is fast asleep right now.” Loki whispered against your lips. "You can take a bath and he will never know."

“Nonono. Please, Loki.”

"You are surprisingly loyal to the vampire."

_Because that's who I am. I am a loyal person, so how – how could you want two people at the same time?_

Loki's breath tickled your skin as he nuzzled the side of your face tenderly.

_He's manipulating me, that's not fair._

"Who said I was playing fair?" He muttered against your skin as he drew his lips along your jawline. 

_You whimpered. Your body was on fire._

“You are scared of yourself, little mortal, because you want this, do you not?” Loki's voice was velvet. Soothing and soft. Much in contrast to his eyes which were boring into you, so you quickly closed yours and shook your head.

“Please, don't ...”

“Then tell me to stop and I will.”

His hand slipped down your front and tugged at the belt of your robe, which came loose without resistance, giving the god access to the bare skin of your belly, which he stroked with the back of his fingers.

You wanted to say it.

Stop! Stop touching me!

But the words never left your lips, only a treacherous, needy little moan tumbled from your lips as you arched into Loki's touch when he carefully cupped your breast.

“Be a good girl and tell daddy what you need.” He whispered, his voice dripping like honey onto your skin, eliciting all sorts of sensations.

"I hate you." You muttered and pushed your breast into the warmth of his hand.

“Such a good girl. So eager for my touch.”

You had no idea why any of this made you melt like butter in the sun. Adam had pheromones - what the hell did Loki use to make you feel so utterly intoxicated?

You yearned to hear his more of his voice. You were dying for his touch.

This wasn't normal.

“Are you - are you bewitching me?”

He chuckled against your skin, while his teeth nibbled on your shoulder.

“I am not. I merely have a talent for bringing out all those hidden desires, needs and urges that lie suppressed in your unconscious."

"You're manipulating me!"

"It would not work if you were not attracted to me."

“Loki, we – I – I can't.” You pleaded.

“Let me take care of you, dove." While his hands smoothed down your sides to come to a rest on your hips, his lips found yours, brushing over them teasingly until you caught them with your own, kissing him cautiously.

“Loki.” His name was all you could bring yourself to say, as you were afraid of what else was going to leave your lips.

“Tell me that you want me, sweet girl. I need to hear it.”

You shook your head.

“Shh. Don't be ashamed. I am yours to take.” He rested his forehead against yours and when you opened your eyes, you gazed straight into the twinkling blueish green eyes that returned your gaze with deep affection. Affection, not lust, was the predominant emotion that filled those beautiful eyes, and it was what made you falter.

“I want you.” You whispered so softly that you were surprised he picked it up.

But he did, because his hands gripped your hips and hoisted you up, guiding your legs around him. Your arms came around him and you buried your face in the crook of his neck, when he moved you over to the bed.

“Tell me again.” He said softly, all the intimidation gone from his voice.

He gently lay you down on the covers, leaning over you and all you could do was stare at him. The soft light of the room illumined his face in a way that made him look even paler, the dark curls softened his features and those crystal clear eyes seemed to twinkle as his gaze rested on you.

_God help you, he was beautiful._

“It's alright.” Loki looked at you. “Don't be afraid to say it.”

“I want you.” In a green shimmer of light, Loki's clothes disappeared and left him hovering above you in nothing but his beautiful, bare glory. Your eyes widened and a smile spread on the god's face. A genuine smile, that lingered on his lips as well as in his eyes. You tentatively reached up to touch his face and Loki's eyes closed as though he relished the sensations of your fingers trailing over his skin, running down the column of his throat and smoothing over his pectorals.

“All yours.” He breathed and you whimpered quietly in response.

His skin was smooth. Incredibly soft. Underneath it lay nothing but lean muscle. You closed your eyes to feel him.

Soft lips kissed along your collar bone, followed the swell of your breast and nibbled further down. Loki's lips were cool, not as cold as Adam's, but still colder than should have been normal. But the cavern of his mouth was warm, as he swirled his tongue around your nipple and sucked it inside.

“Oh god.” You gripped his sides hard.

"Tell me what you need." He whispered. “Do you want daddy to fulfill all those lewd desires that dance through your mind right now?”

“Damn it, Loki. Are you – are you - reading my mind?”

“You leave the door wide open, darling.”

_Damn this man. God. Whatever._

Loki tutted.

“Irreverant creature.” He breathed against your lips. “Let go. Let me take care of you, kitten. Let daddy take care of his little girl. Let me show you all those dark things you fear, but want so badly at the same time. I'm here to fulfill them all.”

You tried to make your mind blank, but his touch evoked an avalanche of indecent fantasies that you had never even dared to think of.

“Hmm. That's what I thought.” He purred and kissed you.

"Please." You muttered against his lips. “Please, Loki, take them away.”

“I will ease them, in time, I promise.” He gripped your hips and flipped you over onto your stomach, letting his hard member slide between your legs, stroking it lazily along your warmth. You mewled softly at the teasing and instinctively pushed your ass towards him.

“Such a bad girl. So greedy.” He pulled you up onto your knees so that you had to support yourself on your elbows, as he kept stroking you with his length and his fingers slipped between your legs, to rub and tease you.

“Do you want me inside you?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, please, d-daddy.”

“Good girl.”

The cool skin of his bare chest smoothed along your back as he leaned over you, while his moist fingers traveled from your core up to your breast, tweaking your nipple.

“And where do you want me?” He whispered, his lips close to your ear, “In your sweet little cunt or your tight little ass?”

His words were obscenely lewd and shockingly arousing as they vibrated through you. In this moment, as your embarrassment gave way to whatever depraved tricks this god was playing on your subconscious, you knew you were lost to him. You wanted him to do things to you that you would have never wanted to do with anyone else. And while his suggestion would have appalled you coming from anyone else, it sent a thrill through you coming from the dark god.

You shook your head in denial, even though you recognised the fatality of the situation. Feeling your conflict, Loki kissed your shoulder with such tenderness that you relaxed instantly.

“No need to be afraid, dove, I would never do anything to hurt you.” His lips trailed along your neck and came up to gently caress your ear. “But I will claim you eventually. And I intend to claim all of you”, he whispered, then he drew back, gripped your hips and entered your slick core with in one relentless thrust.

You fisted the sheets of the bed and pushed your face into the pillow to stifle a cry. He felt good. Far too good. And he knew exactly what you needed and wanted, better than you did yourself. You groaned and dug your teeth into the fabric, as he slowly pulled out, angled his hips and thrust back into you sharply, riding you deep and hard and you felt yourself melt under him with each move of his.

Without a warning, Loki grabbed your hair and pulled you up, your back agaisnt his chest, sinking backwards onto his heels so that you now straddled him while he pushed up into you.

“You long to be owned, don't you?”

The grip on your hair was painfully good and the control he asserted over you felt even better. His fingers were suddenly over your clit, circling it slowly. Your mouth dropped open in a silent moan.

“You yearn to be fucked. Savagely and mercilessly. To feel the power I hold over you. You crave my power, don't you?” He tightened his fingers in your hair and you hissed. “Answer me, pet.”

“Y-yes.”

_Whatever you say._

“And daddy is going to fuck you the way a wanton girl like you _deserves_.”

You shrieked when he pushed you forward onto your hands and knees while he pulled his hips back, leaving your core almost empty.

“Beg me.”

“P-please.”

“Beg daddy to fuck you.”

“Please … oh god …” You couldn't possibly say it. Admit it to yourself. What was this god doing to you? “Please, fuck me, daddy.” You heard yourself say, your last resistance crumbling away.

Both of his hands gripped your hips tightly as he drove himself into you. Deeper and harder than before. You felt your mind dissolve and all resistance collapse under his force. It felt good to be at his mercy. It felt good. So good.

The way he stroked your insides, relentless and powerful, the way he thrust into you, the way his hips slammed against your ass in pure carnal desire. 

He owned you and you wanted him to own you.

A low growl tore from his throat when you moaned his name and you dug your fingers into the mattress as you came with a scream, pushing back and up against him. When Loki collapsed on top of you a couple of strokes later, you dropped flat onto your stomach, your exerted bodies sticky with sweat. You felt his heart beat rapidly against your back and his breathing came in short gasps as he kept thrusting lazily into your heat, until he finally stilled.

It was hard to tell how long you lay there. But eventually, the after orgasm bliss ebbed away and the reality of what had happened trickled back into your awareness. You had sex with Loki.

Not only had you had sex with Loki, no, Loki had fucked you like he owned you. How could you have done that, when you were in love with Adam? You turned on your side and rolled up.

“What is the matter?” Loki's voice was soft and caring as he molded his body against your back.

“Nothing.” You whispered.

“You have conflicted feelings because of the vampire?”

“I – I just -”

“What is it, sweet one?”

“What the hell just happened, Loki?” You groaned and hid your face in your hands.

“You were thoroughly fucked - by a god.”

“And I have a daddy kink. Shit.”

“I find that fact rather endearing, dove.” Considering what he was talking about, the tone of his voice was surprisingly sweet.

You groaned and he pulled you closer into his embrace.

“I do not judge you. I merely gave you what you needed … and wanted.”

“That almost sounds like there wasn't anything in it for you.”

A small sigh followed a kiss that his soft lips pressed onto your shoulder.

“What -? It wasn't as good as you anticipated?” you asked begrudgingly. Of course, he was a god. You probably were nothing but his mortal fling.

He placed a kiss on your ear and whispered, “Fucking you was  _exceptional_ , but I admit that I would have preferred to make love to you.”

Loki's words stunned you and you were entirely unsure of what to make of them.

“I guess I had to get those hidden desires sated first. Get them out of the way.” Those slender fingers gingerly roamed over the skin of your stomach and up to your breast, cupping it, teasing your nipple gently.

“Loki – I” You weren't even sure what you were going to say.

“You are surprised that I prefer the experience of a deep emotional connection that leads to sublime bliss to that of raw carnal lust?”

You turned around in his arms to search his eyes.

“Honestly – I don't know what to make of you.”

He chuckled softly, one hand cupping your cheek, stroking your skin with the pad of his thumb as he held your gaze. His thumb came to a rest on your bottom lip and Loki lowered his head to kiss you.

You didn't resist, but allowed yourself to open up to his touch. Entirely different to what you had experienced before.

He was - gentle. Tender. Soothing.

When your lips parted, you brought your hand to the nape of his neck to keep him from pulling away.

“Why – why would you _want_ to have a deep emotional connection with me, Loki? You're a god.” You whispered.

“It is not a matter of wanting it - it has already been established, my daft little mortal. It is merely missing the experience of sublime bliss.” He countered cockily and you frowned at him.

A cool finger sealed your lips before you could ask about what he had just said.

“Hush now and allow me to make love to you.”

Loki had not exaggerated. It was sublime. He possessed an extraordinary talent to coax your body into responding to the lightest touch of his and had you begging him for more soon. But he kept teasing you, with his mouth and fingers, until you were basically in tears.

That was the point, when he settled between your legs, kissed your wet eyes and entered you slowly as he whispered sweet words into your ear.

“Take me, my sweet girl. I am entirely yours.” His lips nipped at your skin. Words of encouragement and praise invoked a different kind of pleasure inside you. One that lay deeper, taking its time to rise to the surface ,as the god moved in slow, yet intense strokes. His movements guided you exactly where he wanted you to be. It was incredibly intimate. You raised your legs around his narrow hips and brought him closer, while your lips were tasting his.

Without breaking the kiss, he rolled onto his side, bringing one of your legs higher and adjusting the angle of his hips slightly. It hit you unexpectedly and with incredible intensity.

“Loki!” You choked out in a strangled breath, digging your fingers into his flesh. The god's body tensed in response and he let out a deep groan as whispered your name.

“Sweet Valhalla”, Loki muttered, wrapping you in his arms and burying his face in your hair.

You felt him pulse inside you as he rolled his hips to ride out his peak and were suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. You quickly closed your eyes to hide the tears. They escaped despite your efforts, rolling down your face and dripping onto Loki's skin. The god stilled for a moment, before he held you tighter, pressing his face against your neck as if he could find comfort there.

“I will never leave you again, as long as you live.” He breathed into your hair. “I am here now. I will always be here for you.”

His words caused more tears to well up in your eyes and you pressed yourself closer to him.

Those words. His embrace. It all reminded you of your guardian angel.

Maybe you could imagine, just for a moment, that it was Loki. That it was someone you could touch and love.

Allow yourself just for a moment to be in your angel's arms and feel the love and safety that he offered you.

There was no harm in allowing yourself to imagine it, was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet ...
> 
> I admit I'm not necessarily a daddy girl, but I did promise a daddy kink in this fic and it was more enjoyable to write than I expected it to be. (honestly, I guess, everything is enjoyable as long as it includes LOKI)


	11. Between a rock and a hard place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..conscience catches up with you...
> 
>  
> 
> Haven't proofed this yet.

“Loki, I can't do this.” You muttered as his one of his hands traveled up your back, his slender fingers caressing your skin. 

“Do what, sweet one?” Loki's voice was soft and caring. 

“Us." You heaved a sigh. "And Adam.”

He brushed his lips against your forehead. 

“Fine. Let the vampire go. He's not good for you anyway.”

You buried your face in your hands.

"This is not funny." You complained.

"I wasn't joking." He growled softly.

Now that the bliss had faded and your body had cooled down in the god's arms, you felt bad about sleeping with Loki. About enjoying it. About feeling so safe in his arms. He nuzzled your ear with his nose. About him being so gentle and sweet.

“You enjoyed it, did you not?” he whispered.

“That's beside the point.” You groaned. "I'm not that kind of person. I don't have sex with more than one man. I don't - I don't have more than one relationship at a time.”

_How did you even know that either of them wanted a relationship?_

You heaved another sigh.

“Maybe that is why you are so alluring.” 

“Because I'm a loyal person? It's not fair on Adam and it's not right. It's -” You turned away from him, but Loki gently tipped your chin back towards him so that you were facing him.

“You feel guilty." He stated as if it was the most unreasonable thing on the planet.

"Yeah, of course I do."

The god slowly shook his head.

"Guilt is entirely useless emotion, dove." His ocean eyes shifted between yours. "The question is not what is wrong or right, the question is - what would  _you_  like?”

“I wish I'd never met either of you.” You whined.

He brushed a lock of hair from your face, another tender gesture that made you feel cared for.

“That's not an option anymore. It happened. Now you need to take responsibility. You will have to choose.”

You bit your lip.

“I – I don't want to choose.” You whispered and Loki chuckled softly.

“You want us  _both_? Little minx.”

Your heart fluttered at the thought and you bit your lip harder and avoided his gaze, but still noticed the smirk that crept on Loki's face.

“That's not how it works, though." You muttered under your breath. “I can't want both of you.”

He tipped your chin upwards, making you meet the gaze of his green-blue eyes.

“Goddesses frequently choose more than one lover,  _beside_  their husband.”

“I'm not a goddess."

"No, but who says that you cannot have more than one lover?"

Holy cow, you couldn't believe how casual he was about this. 

"I – I don't have ' _lovers_ '. I have _relationships_."

"You can have a relationship - with  _me_  - and take Adam as your  _lover_." He suggested with a smug smile.

_Jesus Christ, was it really that easy for him? Didn't he have any concept of fidelity? Seriously, how serious could you take a relationship with the God of Mischief?_

"What about  _you_?" You held his gaze, "Aren't you going to mind?”

“Of course I am going to mind." His smile faded and a shadow crossed over his face. "Having to share you with a blood-drinking  _Draugr_ , is not exactly my idea of a relationship either.” Even though his voice was soft, the irritation in it was evident. 

"A drowg?"

"A Draugr. A living dead. A reanimated person."

"Oh.” Maybe you shouldn't have asked. “Did you have those in your realm?"

"Not on Asgard. And the ones I encountered weren't drinking blood to stay alive."

You really shouldn't have asked. You didn't really want to think of Adam as that. 

"Adam's a person." You mumbled.

“He is not human.”

“No.” You narrowed your eyes at him. “Neither are you.”

“Touche.” He sighed.

“If you're so opposed to me and Adam, I don't understand why you even suggest it.”

“If this is what it takes", He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "If this is what it takes to have you, I am willing to endure it. You will grow tired of the vampire eventually.”

“May I remind you that you are a god? And I am just an ordinary mortal?”

Loki's eyes snapped to yours and he pressed a finger on your lips.

“Don't.” Was all he said.

_It baffled you._

_Were you just still in the haze of your hormones or did he just want to make you feel special, so that you would leave Adam? Surely there were plenty of more interesting women on this planet. Why on earth would a god "endure" sharing you with someone else?_

"Because -" Loki started, then broke off, looking slightly guilty when he realised he was about to answer a question you had only stated inside your thoughts and not asked out loud.

But this time you wanted to hear the answer.

"Because what?"

"There are - various reasons." He hummed and his gaze faltered. "And I am wary of Adam's intentions towards you."

_Various reasons?_

“He hasn't done anything to hurt me."

"Not yet." 

You thought back to last night, your encounter with Adam outside the pub, and realised only now that it had been his intention to bite you right there, on the street. You remembered how he came up behind you without a word, his mouth went straight to your neck - and how startled he seemed when you said his name.

 _You remember my name?_ He had asked.

"Wait - why was Adam surprised that I knew his name? It was as if he thought I wouldn't recognise him."

Loki let go of your chin, catching a strand of your hair instead and twirling it between his fingers. 

“I was meant to wipe your memory.” He said quickly and under his breath, as if he hoped you wouldn't notice.

“What the hell? You - you can do that?”

_Of course, he could do that. He'd magicked up a bank account for you. He turned their house into a deserted ruin. He could read your mind!_

_Why would he not be able to wipe someone's memory? Your memory?_

_Or manipulate it?_

_Stark had good reasons to be concerned about you being manipulated by him._ _So had Pine._

_You slowly started to understand why they were suspicious of you and the dark god being - just friends._

_Good god, girl, what had you gotten yourself into?_

_Somehow you were never going to get used to the fact that the universe was infinitely creative in coming up with new complicated situations you needed to deal with._

"I did not do it." Loki said, trying to defend himself. "I could not."

“Why?”

He merely shook his head.

"If you didn't, then why did you want to do it in the first place?"

"I didn't want you to remember us. All of us. We agreed on it, because we knew that you were -" His gaze was on his fingers that played with your hair. "We knew you would cause trouble if you stayed. Or came back."

"I would cause  _trouble_?"

Loki's eyes flicked up to search yours and they seemed almost vulnerable. 

"Adam and I were both attracted to you - more than we should have been. Even Thomas, who should have been entirely unaffected. He was worrying about you and fussing over you."

" _Thomas?!_ "

Loki pulled away and rubbed his forehead. 

"All three of us, yes. I could tell you would be trouble the moment I sensed your presence in the house. Your mere _presence_  had already disturbed our equilibrium."

_Well, thanks for that. That wasn't a very flattering thing to say._

"It is far more flattering than you could understand. Adam had never been careless before and the way Thomas behaved was overly protective … when I saw you that night I understood – well, I didn't ... it took me a while to figure it out - but I -"

There was a blank space in your head for as Loki's words blurred into the background. 

_Thomas too?_

_So, it wasn't just you. You tried to process this._

_You were attracted to three different men ... a_ n _d the attraction was mutual._

_Holymotherofgod. You truly were going to be in deep trouble if you ever returned to the house._

"Don't read my mind right now, I dare you." You hissed and Loki shot you a questioning glance. You tried to will away the heat that was rising to your cheeks.

You weren't cut out for this.

"I hate it." He muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose and sank back against the pillows. "I hate the thought of sharing you."

Well, you weren't entirely sure if you liked the that either.

"Are you - jealous?"

"Have I got any reason  _NOT_  to be?" Loki snorted. Then he sighed and placed his arm over his eyes. "But then, I guess, it's almost as if I am sharing you with myself. I can live with that."

You rolled onto your side and looked at him curiously. 

"What do you mean by that?"

He lifted his arm a little and one of his ocean-green eyes cracked open.

"It's complicated.”

_Why could he never give proper answers when you needed them?_

"You better not keep any more secrets from me, mister. God or not, you owe me some answers, you know? Especially if you claim you want a _relationship_ with me. Lord, I'm almost inclined to believe Mr Stark, being all worried that you're trying to manipulate me and use me in one of your schemes, because honestly, why on earth would someone like you want a rel-"

Before you were able to react Loki grabbed you and pinned you down on the bed, trapping you underneath his lithe body. Slowly, he lowered his head, touching the tip of his nose to yours.

"I have so many secrets, I wouldn't even know where to start, dove." You looked up at him. His mood had shifted. Now his eyes were alight with a mixture of mischief and a cold fire that seethed in the depth of his ocean-eyes. "And you have grown into such an enticingly insolent creature. Who would have thought."

"I have grown into --?" He didn't let you finish the question. His lips captured yours, engaging you in a passionate kiss, which turned into passionate love making and ended with you blissfully collapsing on the god's chest, your heart in a frenzy and your breath coming in short gasps. 

"You are mine, little minx. You will be as long as you live." The dark god breathed against your hair as he pulled you closer. "You better get used to it."

His words echoed inside your heart and some unconscious part of you knew that he was right. For some unfathomable reason, you knew that you belonged with him. 

“What if – what if Adam doesn't agree?” You pressed your forehead against his neck and Loki trailed his fingers lazily over your back.

“He will.” The god purred and you felt his deep voice vibrate through his chest. "He has no choice."

  
***

Adam stood in the open door when you arrived back at the house with Loki, as if he'd been awaiting your return. It was uncanny and thrilling at the same time. You walked up the steps and he regarded you for a long moment, then he pulled you into his arms and hugged you tightly, whispering your name into your hair with a soft sigh. After a long hug, he ran his nose along the side of your face and pressed his lips to your cheek.

“Welcome home." He whispered and you relaxed into his embrace. Then his voice changed, dropping into a low snarl. "He brought you back, that's why I'll forgive him for sleeping with you.”

Your stomach dropped.

_Ok, things wouldn't be as easy as you'd hoped._

He shot Loki a glare before he put an arm around your shoulder and walked you inside, letting Loki deal with your baggage.

“Hey Thomas!” You greeted him with a quick wave of your hand, when you spotted him in the lounge, an action you regretted as soon as his eyes met yours and a shiver trickled down your spine. His features softened and a smile appeared on his face.

“What a pleasure to have you back in the house, my lady.”

_Even Thomas? Don't even think about it, girl. Don't even go there._

Adam brought your bags upstairs to your room and sat down on the bed while he watched you unpack.

“What did he ask from you?” He finally broke the silence.

“What?”

“Concerning me. Well _, us._  What did he ask you to do? What are his conditions?”

“Adam”, you walked over to him, and he looked up at you with those blue eyes. “We need to talk about this.”

Adam's cool hands came to a rest on your hips and he pulled you closer until you climbed onto his lap, straddling him, then he pressed his face into your chest.

“You want him, don't you?” His voice was muffled against your clothing and you threaded your fingers into his hair. 

"How did you know that we – that we had sex?" You asked carefully, a little afraid of even placing the question. 

“I am five hundred years old, I can tell when my girl jumped into bed with someone else." He pulled you even closer and buried his face deeper in the fabric of your sweater. "I'm not human. I live on instincts and your emotional field changes when you are with someone else. I can sense it. I can smell it. Even though you did incredibly well cleaning his scent off you.”

His words immediately brought on the guilt and you felt yourself tense.

“No need to feel bad." He whispered. "I knew he would try. I just hoped that you would -”

“I'm sorry.” You whispered and felt tears welling up in your eyes. “I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault – I'm so sorry - I shouldn't have -”

Adam raised his head and caught your lips with his. Effectively silencing you with a soft kiss.

His hand came up to gently wipe the tears from your face, before he pulled away. 

"I don't trust him." He breathed.

"He doesn't trust you, either."

His grip on you tightened and he lifted his head, glancing up at you. Adam's blue eyes were dark, but open. 

"And what about you? Do you trust me?"

"I do." There was no hesitation in your answer and it seemed to be what he wanted to hear, because he nodded and laid his head back against your chest. 

“I -” You stroked his hair, trying to find the right words. “I'm sorry. This is entirely my fault and I don't know what I'm doing - I don't know why I'm feeling this way - but I - I don't want to choose between you - and -”

Adam's lips were on yours again, taking your breath away and swallowing the rest of your words in a kiss. 

_Good god, why could neither Loki or he let you finish a sentence?_

When you opened your eyes, you found yourself on your back, pheromones flooding you with blissful surrender and Adam's insistent tongue forced soft moans from your throat. His cold hands slipped under your shirt, gliding over your skin, making you shiver. 

"I will learn to live with it." He whispered when your lips parted. "If this is what you choose."

_Really?_

_You had expected him to be more possessive after how he had reacted to professor Laing. Maybe you had even hoped he would be mad at you or something._

"It doesn't mean that I agree with this. With you and the Demi-god." He snarled softly. "But I can tolerate it, as long as the nights are ours."

_And why did his possessiveness turn you on?_

"As long as you're mine from dusk until dawn." The growl in his voice sent tingles down your body. 

_God, yes._

He kissed you tenderly. His cold lips trailed down your neck in soft nibbles, before they closed over your pulse point. He didn't bite you though, merely sucked on your skin, leaving a prominent mark on your neck, as you discovered the next morning. After that everything was a bit of a blur. But when you woke in the morning, you weren't sure if this new arrangement would be beneficial for your health. Your body was aching all over and you felt exhausted. 

Too much sex.

On top of that with superhuman beings who had much more stamina than any other "ordinary" man on the planet.

 _Thank you, universe! I apologise for ever complaining about my sex life!_  you thought sarcastically and dragged yourself into the shower. 

You inspected the mark that Adam had left on your skin in the mirror. It was a deep purple, quite large and in a rather prominent position.

You rolled your eyes. 

_Five hundred years old but behaving like a teenager._

You knew he'd only done it to piss Loki off. 

_Caught between a vampire and a god._

It stirred a thrill inside you and a small smirk appeared on your face. You shook your head in disbelief. 

_Which girl would not want to be desired this way?_

Well, as romantic as it sounded, it wasn't quite _that_  easy. After all, there was still the possibility that Adam could 'accidentally' kill you - and the now rather realistic chances of you perishing from an overdose of sexual exertion. 

You chuckled at the thought. 

Or they'd just grow tired of you, because they would eventually discover you were just an ordinary human being.

_Better not let your thoughts go down that road._

You walked back into Adam's room and sat on the bed for a while, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. And you _felt_ so peaceful being with him. Finally you leaned over him and pressed a kiss on his cold cheek. He sighed softly.

"Sweet dreams." You whispered before you rose and went downstairs to have breakfast and start your day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess, we're in for some fun, if we are going to live with those two incredibly possessive and unbelievably potent non-human creatures.


	12. Blizzard in a tea cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving a capricious god isn't always easy...
> 
>  
> 
> sorry, won't edit and proof it until tomorrow. :)

After you'd searched the kitchen for edibles again and settled for cornflakes and yoghurt, you decided that the first thing you'd do on your break today was write a shopping list and then go past the supermarket on the way home. Now that you knew that this place was inhabited by a vampire and a god, it made sense that there was hardly any food in the cupboards. It also brought a slightly unsettling question to your mind. If Loki was a god and Adam a vampire - what kind of otherworldly creature was Thomas?

Maybe better not ponder over it on an empty stomach. You had hardly digested the fact that you were now entangled in a love triangle with a vampire and a god, had moved into their house and needed to focus on your studies. Which would prove difficult considering how exhausted you were feeling already. You groaned and placed your hand on your forehead. 

Loki chose that very moment to stroll into the kitchen with innate princely grace, making you aware of the fact that even the small things in life were absolutely worth paying attention to. Like the small fact that his hair was still damp and the first three buttons of his white shirt were undone, exposing the dip on the base of his throat and those delectable curves of his collar bones. And the small fact that the pants he wore were were a snug fit and made his legs appear even longer. Not to mention that he was wore neither shoes nor socks and had exceptionally beautiful feet ... which shouldn't have been a surprise.

He muttered a good morning and got busy making himself a cup of tea, while you, suddenly feeling self-conscious, adjusted the scarf around your neck to make sure the hickey Adam had given you was hidden. Much to your dismay, nothing seemed to escape the devilish god, because when Loki sat down next to you, his gaze instantly narrowed in on that particular piece of clothing and without further warning, he reached out and pulled the scarf down. 

"Hey!" Entirely unfazed by your attempt to swat his hand away, Loki's eyes rested on the purple mark on your neck.

"He didn't bite me", you said defensively, as if it made things any less awkward. Loki's eyes shifted to meet yours. 

"He didn't draw _blood_ , you mean." His tone was icy. Then he readjusted your scarf, took a sip from his tea and opened the newspaper. 

It was the perfect parody of a domestic scene. Him, sipping his tea and reading the newspaper, while he exuded an unmistakable air of resentment. And you, pretending that everything was as it should be, while trying to eat your breakfast in peace. But really, Loki had no right to dump his sour mood on you.

"May I remind you that it was _you_ who suggested I should stay in the house - with both of you?" Needless to say, you still felt guilty to the core.

"There is no need to remind me, mortal", Loki stated dismissively.

_Ouch. That was a slap in the face._

"Don't blame me, then", you scowled at him. Suddenly not feeling hungry anymore, you rose, when Loki grabbed your arm.

"I am _not_ blaming you." He hissed softly. 

"Well, you're taking it out on me and that's pretty much the same thing." His gaze snapped up to meet yours and the look in his eyes actually intimated you, but you had your pride too and right now, you didn't care if he was a god, a sorcerer, an alien or all three of those - you didn't like being pushed around or manipulated. "If you want a _relationship_ with me, which you claimed last night, you better stop calling me _mortal._ It's neither flattering nor charming and it certainly doesn't express mutual respect. And that's what I expect from a relationship."

Loki's eyes widened a little, then he blinked and let go of you.

_Ok, that was - remarkably easy._

Hiding your relief, you walked over to the sink and shoved the last spoonfuls of cornflakes down your throat, before you rinsed your dishes.

You didn't hear him approach, only felt him when two strong arms snaked around your waist from behind. 

"It was not my intention to make you feel unappreciated", he purred. 

"Sure." You grumbled and tried to ignore him. The way he snuggled up to you, all sweet and cuddly and yet so sleek and seductive - he reminded you of a cat - and it was hard to stay angry with him, when he was like this. Because you loved cats.

_Damn him._

"Dove -" Loki cooed and buried his face in your hair. 

_Dove._

_Cats liked to eat birds, didn't they?_

"Don't think ' _doving_ ' me is going to get you back in my good books, mister." You put the dishes on the rack and turned around in an attempt to wiggle out of his embrace. A move that Loki shamelessly used to his advantage as he gently grabbed your chin and captured your lips with his.

_DAMN him._

It was all it took for you to surrender. You parted your lips and allowed him to kiss you. A moment later your anger dissolved and your fingers threaded through  his silky hair, while his large hands grabbed your hips and lifted you onto the kitchen counter. You parted your legs to let him move between them and groaned softly when Loki slipped his hand under your blouse.

Someone cleared their throat. Both of you froze.

Your first reaction was to move away from Loki, but he kept you tightly against him, so you peered over Loki's shoulder to find Thomas standing in the doorway. Blushing furiously, you hid your face in Loki's shoulder. 

"What is it Thomas?" Loki asked without turning around.

"I - uhm. Left a book in here last night." He said apologetically. You lifted your head far enough to glance at the dark haired man in the doorway. His eyes were trained on you and when your gaze met his, he quickly lowered them. But you'd caught his gaze long enough to see that it wasn't embarrassment or jealousy that reflected in his eyes, it was sadness, maybe regret.

Loki grunted and Thomas quickly entered the room, walked to the far side of the kitchen and grabbed a book that lay on the windowsill. He clasped it with both hands then hesitated, shooting you a clandestine glance, before he left. He looked so sad.

You buried your face in the crook of Loki's neck. The god sighed and pulled you closer, but you shook your head.

"I have to go, Loki."

"That's not fair, the vampire had you all night", Loki blurted out, the sincere disappointment in his tone made you chuckle.

"You can always pick me up after work. That's what _mortals_  usually do when they're in a relationship and want to spend time with each other."

He growled softly and nipped at your neck. 

"Your insolence makes me want to take you up to my room and keep you there for the remainder of the day, administering appropriate punishment." 

HIs fingers splayed on your hips before they tightened and you had to stop yourself from contemplating if spending time in Loki's bed would be a valid alternative to your daily duties. Most certainly a far more exciting alternative.

_Nononono._

You had classes to go to and you had to assist Professor Laing this afternoon. As tempting as it was, staying in bed with Loki was _not_ an option. 

But you were already in his arms, surrounded by his warmth and his scent, so you couldn't stop yourself from teasing him. 

"Punishment - I thought you were a civilised god." You trailed your open mouth over the side of his neck, allowing your breath to brush over the skin, before you pressed a chaste kiss on it and pulled away. 

"You truly expect me to let you go, after teasing me, darling?" He laughed softly. To emphasise his point he pulled you towards him by your hips, rubbing his hardness into your soft core. 

_Goodness. Pure goodness._

_Nonono. You couldn't. You shouldn't._

"I'll be late for class." You whined, although your attempt to escape him was a weak one. Basically. None existent.

"My beautiful girl." He whispered, nibbling on your earlobe. "Daddy missed you so badly all night."

Your breath hitched and a rush of heat pooled between your legs. 

"I'm - still sore." You replied weakly, feeling like a little child who had to make a confession. 

"Daddy can help you with that." His lips were right next to your ear, the cool tongue darting out to leave a faint trail of wetness, but his words were so soft, the tone of his voice so soothing. 

_He was getting right into your unconscious again._

"Please, Loki. I can't - I - I really have things to do." You whimpered, trying to convince your mind that whatever you had to do was far more important than following Loki to his bedroom. _Far_ more important. 

"What could be more important than spending time with your god?"

Apparently, the clever god with a silver tongue wasn't only dipping into your unconscious, he was reading your mind again. 

 _Unfair_.

"What - if I don't believe in god?"

"Daddy will remedy that, sweet girl." He grazed your earlobe with his teeth and his voice dropped to a low growl. "Daddy will _make_ you believe."

Accompanied by an embarrassing sound that was somewhere between a shriek and a groan, you hooked your ankles behind his back and ground your pelvis into Loki's groin.

"Good god, Loki, has anyone ever told you that you are insufferable?"

"Countless times."

"Arrogant?"

"On frequent occasions."

"Full of yourself."

"Oh, yes."

"Irrestistible."

"Likewise." He caught your lips with his effectively shutting you up.

One cool hand slipped between your bodies and before you knew it, nimble fingers had undone the buttons of your jeans, sliding inside in search of your warmth. You winced when he touched you. Crikey, you really were sore. 

"Is this were it hurts?" How could he sound so sincerely concerned, when his fingers were inside your pants and you were probably only minutes away from being ravished mercilessly?

You barely managed a nod.

There was a tingle on your sensitive parts and you flinched in surprise.

"Shh." He pressed a tender kiss on the corner of your mouth and when he carefully moved his fingers deeper, his touch grew less uncomfortable. Even though his fingers were cool, a soothing warmth spread inside you and you slowly rocked your hips against him with a soft mewl. 

"Keep your hands in my hair", he ordered gently as he extracted his fingers. Both of his large hands slid into the back of your pants a moment later to cup your ass and push your jeans and panties down.

"Not - not in the kitchen, Loki."

"Why not?"

_Why not?_

He even managed to sound innocent posing the question. And why did it not surprise you that it was possible that he truly was entirely clueless about why he should NOT fuck you right here, on the kitchen counter?

"Thomas." Was a fairly good reason for you.

You almost expected Loki to dismiss your request and were relieved when he sighed against your hair.

"If we go to my bedroom now, I'm not sure I will be able to let you leave and go about your day, pet."

At least he was being honest.

"Then take us somewhere else. Your office. Or my room."

"Close your eyes." He wrapped his arms around you and the shift in temperature made you shudder. When you squinted you were in Loki's office, nicely balanced on the edge of his desk, instead of the kitchen counter. 

"Excellent choice", he whispered as he pulled your pants down over your knees and ankles, and discarded them on the floor. He knelt down between them, peppering kisses along your inner thigh. You blushed when you met his gaze, his green eyes holding yours. Mesmerised, you watched his head move between your legs, felt his cool tongue slide along your folds.

"Loki", your hands were back in his hair and you let your head fell back. It was short and intense and you were a mess by the time he rose to his feet and pushed into you. In your daze, you hadn't even noticed when he'd freed himself of his pants, just felt him fill you, then abandon you a moment later, just to fill you again. And again. Claiming with relentless, rigorous thrusts, while his open mouth breathed hard against your neck. So insistent. 

"Come with me." He ordered with a strained, raspy voice. You didn't need another invitation, but clenched obediently around his firm length, your insides squeezing him as tightly as your fingers that were still in his hair. Determined to milk him of every drop he had to give. A feral groan ripped from Loki's throat and he muttered your name, digging his finger into the soft flesh of your hips as he drove himself deeper. Groaning, moaning and finally slowing his thrusts. 

"I need you", he whispered so softly you could hardly hear it, as his head dropped onto your shoulder. You hadn't expected a confession like this, and you weren't even sure if he'd meant for you to hear it. So, you just caressed his hair and held him. 

"What time do you finish your work?" He asked, when his heart finally slowed and his breath had returned to normal. 

"At four."

"And where shall I come to fetch you?"

_Really? He actually considered picking you up?_

"I'm not merely considering it." Loki huffed as if slightly offended. 

"Would you mind staying out of my mind? Give me some privacy?"

"Why? Is there anything you wish to hide from me?" He pulled back to search your eyes.

You rolled your eyes. 

"As if I could hide anything from you. I'll text you the address." 

"Kiss me." He breathed. It was astounding how much authority he could put into his voice and how eager you were to comply, when your lips parted, you could feel the familiar need pooling between your legs again. If you wanted to leave, you needed to do it right away, otherwise -

"Give daddy a kiss", he whispered and you quickly clamped your hand over his mouth.

_Bloody hell, you were never going to make it out of here._

"Succubus." You growled and felt his mouth widen into a grin, which made you scowl at him. 

"Incubus, would be the correct way of addressing me, if you are referring to a male demon who seduces women in order to engage them into sexual activity with him." Loki muttered muffled agains your hand and you rolled your eyes.

"Maybe I should swing past a pet shop on my way home and get you a muzzle." You only realised the ambiguous meaning of your words when Loki's pupils dilated.

_Shit._

"I really gotta go." 

"Not fair", he muttered, but surprisingly, he released you from his embrace.

"Four o'clock", he said "And remember to text me the address."

 

***

 

"So, whatever happened to you the other night?" Elsa who caught up with you as you were leaving the auditorium to head towards Laing's office. 

"Oh, you mean, Tuesday?"

"Yeah, the night you fell into professor Laing's arms and he couldn't get his hands off you. _Qué cabrón!_  He didn't take his eyes off you until you were out the door."

You felt your cheeks heat up. 

"I tripped." 

"He has a reputation for having affairs with his students. So, be careful, ok?"

You just nodded.

_Yeah, you'd figured that out._

"What about your friend? Did you _leave_ with him?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

It was astounding that you were still able to blush, considering your love life. You did. Your cheeks were totally on fire. 

"Chica! You took him home?" She poked you in the ribs with her elbow and you grinned.

"Maybe."

"Stop being all secretive. Do you wanna come to the pub tonight? Bring him along."

You smiled and shook your head.

"I already have other plans tonight, maybe next time." 

Elsa grinned. 

"Other plans, huh? Well, I'll see you around." She pressed a kiss to your cheek, before she waved at Chris, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"Guapo!" She shrieked and you watched her hurry down the steps and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as they kissed. Those two really warmed your heart. It was good to see how beautiful love could be.

Your heart gave a little flutter at the thought of Loki picking you up after work. 

Insufferable as he was, you were falling for an alien god and ex-villain who tried to take over your planet. 

No. You didn't want to think of Loki as that. And it wasn't him anymore. _Your_ Loki wasn't. 

The time in Laing's office seemed to creep at snale's pace. There wasn't as much paperwork to do as usual so your mind kept wandering to Loki ... and then to Adam ... then back to Loki ... to Adam ... 

"Little miss?" Laing's voice snapped you out of your rather enthralling thought-cycle.

"Uh - oh god. I'm sorry, Dr Laing - I - I got distracted", you mumbled, quickly bringing your attention back to the screen in front of you. When Laing didn't say anything you hesitantly raised your eyes to look at him. A soft smile lingered on his face as he regarded you.

"You looked like you were thinking about something pleasant." That accent was just - beautiful. It reminded you of Loki - and Adam. And Thomas. You almost rolled your eyes at yourself. This was ridiculous. Even more ridiculous than being in love with _one_ person.

Laing's steel blue eyes were resting on you for a little too long, so you cleared your throat and and asked,

"Did you need help with anything?"

Your gaze fell on the stack of manilla folders in his hands and Laing's smile widened. He came around to your side, perching himself on the edge of your desk. 

"I'd be, indeed, grateful, if you could help me with _this_." He placed the pile of folders on the desk in front of to you and opened the first one.

"All this data needs to be entered, which is a tedious task, so it's much quicker to do it with a partner."

"That's the research on trauma, isn't it? Does it go into the archive for brain science?" Laing nodded and you opened up the respective folder on the computer. 

"Do we need to create a new database?"

"No. You'll find the database in the 'somatic responses' folder."

You nodded.

"Ok, got it."

He leaned in and tapped his finger to the screen.

"See this column here? This is where the results go. I'll call them out, you enter them. I think that's the fastest way of doing this."

"Right." You gave him another nod. "Ok, ready when you are." 

And that's how you spent the next hour and a half, entering data with professor Laing. The man himself sitting casually on the desk next to you and you typing numbers into the computer. At times, he'd lean in to take a closer look at the screen, and, of course, it was in one of those moments that the God of Mischief decided to walk through the door.

You looked up in surprise when someone cleared their throat and you found Loki glaring at you.

"Oh, hi! I thought we'd meet downstairs?" It wasn't hard to tell that he was positively pissed.

"And how long were you planning on making me wait?" You glanced at your watch.

Quarter past four. 

_Jesus Christ! How had that happened?_

You practically shot up from your seat, completely ignoring Laing, and grabbed your bag. You felt terrible. You'd turned your phone on silent during the last lecture and it was somewhere on the bottom of your purse, when you pulled it out now, you saw several calls from Loki.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" You stammered, while the god in front of you kept glaring. 

It was Laing who decided to break the tension. 

"It's my fault", he said and Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously as they shifted from you to the professor and you had the distinct feeling that hell would break loose in a moment, depending on what Laing would choose to say next.

Laing looked at you.

"You didn't mention you were meeting someone after work, little miss. I have to apologise, I assumed you were free to stay longer."

_Little miss? Wrong thing to say! Wrong thing!!_

Had the man no sense of self-preservation? Wasn't he aware that Loki was about to tear his throat open and rip his heart out? 

At least that's the vibe your dark god was giving off right now. You trusted he had enough self-control to hold himself back, but you weren't entirely sure he would. The unrestrained aggression in Loki's eyes should have scared you, but against all logic and reason, it made you feel safe. 

Laing was either stupid, obnoxious or very brave, because he walked over to Loki and extended his hand in greeting. The men's eyes locked and for a moment nothing happened. Then the god took the professor's hand and you closed your eyes and sent a silent prayer straight to whoever listened first.

_Please, don't break his hand. Don't break his hand, Loki._

Laing drew in a sharp breath but you didn't hear any bones crack, so you cracked your eyes open. 

"Professor Laing, and you are --?" Laing said with an overly polite smile that Loki did not reciprocate. He didn't betray it, but you were sure the handshake was anything but comfortable.

"I am her guardian." Loki growled, still keeping hold of Laing's hand.

Laing's eyes flicked over to you. 

"You have a _guardian_?"

"Uhm - I - uh - well, yeah, I do."

His eyebrows rose in question.

_Oh God Almighty! That sounded as if you were mentally unstable or something._

"It's - I mean, it's not what you think. It's -- a long story." You chewed on your lip, clutching your bag. "I'm sorry, can I finish this work tomorrow? We better go now."

Loki finally release the professor's hand, but didn't stop glaring daggers at the tall man in the fine blue suit and you silently thanked all the gods and angels that Laing was still alive. 

"Of course you can, little miss." There was a smug smile on Laing's face as his eyes flicked to Loki briefly.

Still alive. But not for much longer, unless you got Loki out of here, right now.

"I'll see you tomorrow at one!"

Without waiting for a reply, you grabbed Loki's arm and pulled the dark god out of Laing's office. As soon as you were in the hallway, Loki picked up his pace and you had trouble keeping up with him. Damn those long legs of his. You pulled on your hat and coat as you hurried after him.

"Loki!" You weren't sure if you just imagined it, or if there were waves of cold air radiating off him. How did that even work? "Loki, stop, please."

He didn't. But he slowed down at least, to let you catch up.

"It might have been a bad idea." The dark god grumbled, as he stalked down the hall. 

"What's a bad idea?" 

"This relationship." He didn't look at you as he spoke, kept his face unreadable. 

Just like you'd imagine an arrogant prince. Aloof. Untouchable. Distant.

"I'm really sorry! I turned my phone on silence in my last lecture and just forgot to turn it back on."

"I am not a fool, but you evidently are."

"What - what does that mean?" You had reached the park across the street and you finally stopped, panting slightly from the pace he'd set. "Can you just communicate with me in a way that doesn't bring up more questions, please?" 

Loki had already covered a small distance, when he stopped, spun around and came back towards you.

The cold hit you in the face, burning your nose and cheeks. This wasn't your imagination. A wave of icy air hit you as the tall god closed the distance between you. 

"This man's interest in you is so blatantly evident that you would have to be utterly ignorant to not notice it. Is the time with him so precious that you so easily forget about me?"

His words sent a searing pain right through the centre of your chest. You gasped. And then you realised that it wasn't your own hurt you felt. It was Loki's. 

_What the hell?_

You blinked up at him, and it was like seeing him for the first time. Seeing the version of Loki who you'd thought did not exist anymore. 

He stood tall and proud, looking frighteningly regal with his dark locks swaying softly in the winter breeze and the pale, beautiful features that were set into an emotionless mask. He looked perfectly calm and controlled, but his eyes, his eyes glinted dangerously. And it wasn't just anger. It was vengeance and wrath. Pain and fear. 

However, for some inexplicable reason, you weren't scared.

"Loki, I'm - sorry." You said softly. "I forgot the time, that's all, ok?"

"Spending time with me is evidently not a priority." He spat cold and you felt another pain ripping through your chest.

"There's no reason to be jealous of Laing." You tried. 

"No? Why do you allow him to flirt with you, then?"

"What? I don't!"

"Why then, does he use an endearment instead of your name?"

Uh. You'd actually never thought about that, but Loki was right. Unconsciously, you'd been allowing Laing to flirt with you.

"I actually haven't - thought about that." You admitted.

"Maybe you will figure it out by the time you lie underneath him and he sinks himself into you." Loki hissed sending another dagger into your heart. Your vision blurred as tears welled up in your eyes. 

You already felt bad enough for making him wait. But now, you were overwhelmed by the force of the emotions he projected onto you - or whatever he was doing. You merely hoped he wasn't doing it consciously and with malicious intent. 

"You're hurting me, Loki."

Your words seemed to break the ice.

His Jaw twitched and he averted his gaze. Closing his eyes as if to collect himself, and when they opened, his features had softened. He hesitantly reached for your hands, carefully curling his long fingers around yours. He didn't say it, but you could see the regret in his eyes, and you could feel his remorse. It was a sinking feeling, a desperate hopelessness and a longing to need for something. Salvation? Safety? 

Confused, you shook your head.

_What the hell was happening with you?_

Loki swallowed and let go of your hands, his emotions retracted and it felt as though the ground opened beneath you and you plummeted into a bottomless whole. He took a step backwards and you stumbled, suddenly feeling dizzy. He took another step away from you and you realised what was happening.

_He was leaving you. Letting you go._

You staggered forward and clutched his coat. 

"Don't you dare leave me now, you egotistical jackass." You blurted out, clinging to his coat like an idiot, because your knees buckled and Loki caught you just before you slumped to the ground. 

"What - what the hell are you doing, Loki? Stop doing it." 

"Stop what?"

"Hurting me." 

He didn't answer, only tucked you closer to him.

"I am not doing anything." It wasn't necessarily reassuring that he sounded just as confused as you felt. The dizziness made you feel nauseous and your legs felt so weak like somebody had literally pulled the plug on you. 

"You were going to leave me?" You dug your fingers into the thick woollen coat and leaned against him with a groan to keep yourself upright. 

"I assumed you wanted me to leave you alone. You shook your head when I took your hands." Loki said softly, and then his hand came up to gingerly pat your hair. A rush of warmth whirled around you and the dizziness faded. 

"I shook my head? What? When?"

"When I took your hands." He repeated patiently.

You groaned. Talk about miscommunication. 

"I didn't - I shook my head, because I was confused. I didn't know what was happening. You - you did something to me", you muttered.

"I swear, I didn't, dove." Now he sounded worried. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." The strength was returning to your legs now and you didn't need to lean on him for support anymore, so you loosened your grip.

When you took a step backwards and stood on albeit wobbly legs, Loki's hands came up to cup your face. He tipped it upwards, his green eyes shifting between yours. 

"You speak the truth." He finally concluded and you frowned. "About Laing. And not wanting me to leave."

_Duh! Wasn't that what you had told him?_

"Why didn't you read my mind like - fifteen minutes ago? Instead of freezing me, stabbing me and then draining me of my life-force!" The man really made you grouchy.

And the fact that he was supposed to be the smartest amongst the gods? Maybe he was just a smart-ass god.

Judging by the way he stared at you, he was completely unaware that he had unleashed his entire emotional tantrum upon you.  

Loki's eyes narrowed. 

"Let us get you something to eat." With that he took your hand and pulled you along behind him as he stalked down the road.

Laing was long forgotten and the romantic date with your god had obviously gone down the drain. Well, you should have known. Life was just as unpredictable as the god who held your hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
